Corazón Latente
by Gio.Argent
Summary: Draco Malfoy es exiliado a vivir al mundo muggle como condena por participar en la guerra como mortifago. Una chica de quien nunca lo imagino llegara a su vida para apoyarlo. Hermione vivira una batalla interna entre un chico que a conocido toda su vida y uno que llegara.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas!

Me presento: Soy Giovanna pero me gusta solo "Gio", tengo 20 años soy de Mexico, estoy estudiando Psicologia Social, y soy nueva en esto!, es mi primer Fic, asi que no sean muy duras conmigo porfa..

espero que se animen a leerlo, no soy una escritora, pero despues de leer tantos fics me anime a crear esta pequeña historia. Como dije soy nueva, asi que se aceptas criticas, sugerencias, y porque no? alagos!..

Gracias!

a leer...

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hermione se encontraba sentada cerca del balcón dentro de su apartamento en el Londres muggle, pensando en como seria su vida si Voldemort hubiera tomado el poder del mundo mágico. Bueno, la verdad es que estaría muerta, enterrada a tres metros bajo tierra, y eso seria tener suerte, ya que los mortifagos se hubieran encargado de que no quedara nada de la estupida sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter.

Dos años exactamente habían transcurrido de la épica batalla final en Hogwarts. Ese día en el ministerio se había "celebrado" un "Memorial" por dos años de haber ganado la guerra, pero Hermione no pensaba que era motivo de celebración, pues muchas personas queridas entre ellas Fred, Lupin y Tonks habían muerto, y para ella no signaba motivo de celebración, solo era otro aniversario luctuoso de sus seres queridos.

En fin, muchas cosas habían pasado al final de la guerra, regreso a Hogwarts a terminar su ultimo año y concluir así sus estudios mágicos, Harry y Ron no regresaron pues creyeron no necesitarlo, sobre todo Harry que consiguió un lugar en la academia de Aurores. Ron pensó que los estudios no eran lo suyo y se dedico a ayudar a George en Sortilegios Weasley y al parecer les iba bien. Y ella había conseguido un trabajo en el ministerio en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, pues Kingsley le ofreció una oficina y a ella el puesto como directora de la P.E.D.D.O, y por obvio no lo rechazo, así que gana bien trabajando para el ministerio.

Tiene una relación no tan bien como ella quisiera pues a pesar de que se conocían de hace mas de años había cosas nuevas de Ron que no le gustaban, por ejemplo que no quiera independizarse y quería seguir siendo el niño mimado por mama y que le gusta que le hagan todas sus cosas por el, a veces era muy infantil.

Después de pensar por casi dos horas Hermione se olvido de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocaban el timbre, se levanto sin prisas y camino hacia la puerta, era la dueña del edificio.

-Hermione, querida- dijo la señora Davis.

La señora Davis era una mujer morena, bajita y regordeta con aliento agrio y dientes muy separados, dentro de una boca tan grande que casi le cabía su puño, tenia los ojos muy pequeños y de un color muy obscuro, pestañas casi inexistentes con las cejas muy pobladas y nariz chata, el cabello era de un café canoso, pues la señora le llegaba a los 60 años, a decir verdad le recordaba a cierta vieja rancia con cara de sapo que hacia la vida imposible en Hogwarts en el quinto curso.

-Como estas querida, ¿bien?, - pregunto esta, y sin dar tiempo de responder dijo,- muchacha eh venido a recordarte que tienes que pagar el alquiler esta semana,- "mierda, el alquiler" pensó Hermione- y a darte la noticia de que viene un inquilino nuevo, se quedara en el apartamento 8B, que es ese,- dijo señalando el apartamento de enfrente. Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue sin esperar que Hermione dijera algo.

"Mierda Hermione, ¡el alquiler se paga el viernes!" – ¡Que voy a hacer!-pensó en voz alta. Se dirigió a su habitación hacia donde guardaba el dinero muggle y al revisarlo corroboro que apenas alcanzaba la suma del alquiler.

-te veras apretada esta semana eh- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndola estremecerse

-Ron! Por Merlín… me asustaste –

-Tranquila Mione,- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en la boca.

A decir verdad Ron había mejorado mucho físicamente, jugaba los fines de semana en una liga de quidditch con Harry, George y Bill, y su cuerpo era un poco mas atlético, había crecido unos centímetros y sus pecas habían desaparecido (la mayoría). Su cabello lo llevaba un poco mas corto y lo peinaba ligeramente de lado. Era atractivo, incluso para alguien como Lavender Brown a quien Hermione la veía constantemente durante los partidos de quidditch, en sortilegios Weasley, y una que otra vez en la madriguera, al parecer era "amiga" de Ginny, o eso creía Ginny, porque Hermione la había visto en una ocasión coqueteando con el novio de su mejor amiga quien por supuesto era Harry, pero prefirió pasar de ese asunto.

-Hola Ron- dijo la castaña sin mucho animo, no le gustaba que la asustaran – Que haces aquí, pensé que regresarías a Sortilegios W. después del memorial en el ministerio..-

\- lo hice pero después de una hora preferi venir a arreglar ese asunto contigo, claro si ya estas mas calmada.-

-claro Ron, siéntate- dijo la castaña un poco molesta aun por la escenita de Ron en pleno Ministerio.

_::Flashback::_

_Estaban sentados al principio del auditorio como invitados de honor, "el trío de oro", Kingsley los llamo al podio para otorgarles una medalla de oro puro con la imagen bien tallada de una familia de magos, exactamente igual a la estatua que se encontraba en la entrada del ministerio, por ser los Héroes de Guerra. _

_Acudieron a ese evento, llamado "Memorial" cientos de magos y brujas mas por obligación que por ganas, porque quien jodidos iba a querer asistir a un lugar en donde recordarían mas la muerte de algún ser querido que lo ganado en la guerra, pero ahí estaban, sentados en el auditorio casi todo el mundo mágico, tanto los buenos como los malos de la historia._

_-¿Que hace ese huron botador sentado como si nada aquí?, suficiente es que no este en Azkaban, y viene a reírse de nosotros aquí-_

_\- no se esta riendo Ron, tranquilízate – dijo el moreno de ojos verdes_

_\- a que viene Harry, tu sabes algo… ¿Cierto?- pregunto Ron cuestionando a Harry_

_-Solo se que Draco Malfoy esta aquí con su mami, al parecer quieren reivindicarse…no quieren el futuro de Lucius Malfoy- comento Harry con un toque de sarcasmo al mencionar lo de el padre de Draco._

_-Es igual, nadie los quiere ver aquí- balbuceo Ron mas para el mismo._

_Pasaron dos horas más, y al terminar el "Memorial" todos los magos y brujas comenzaron a retirarse._

_-Creo que me iré a descansar un poco, estoy muy cansada- dijo Hermione_

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Hermione?, tengo que ir a SW pronto, pero no me importaría llegar un poco mas tarde- dijo Ron un poco fatigado_

_-no gracias Ron, tendrás mucho trabajo- y se despidió de este con un beso rápido en los labios. –Adiós Harry- despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Adiós Mione- dijo Harry, cuando la castaña estaba por llegar a las chimeneas. Harry se volvió hacia Ron y por fin se armo de valor para comentarle algo que había notado, esperando que la reacción de su amigo no fuera equivocada, si no comprensiva – oye Ron, no quiero entrometerme en su relación, pero noto que Hermione esta un poco… distante contigo- tuvo cuidado al elegir la palabra correcta por que realmente Hermione parecía aburrida de su relación, últimamente Harry los veía discutir continuamente, y al final Hermione le daba la razón a Ron con la esperanza de que se callara, antes la castaña le daba batalla para ganar las peleas, pero ahora parecía fastidiada de pelear._

_-no lo creo Harry, ella es así, le doy su espacio-_

"_Al parecer mucho espacio" pensó Harry._

_Hermione caminaba hacia una chimenea para aparecerse cerca del edificio donde vivía cuando una mano blanquecina y muy delgada la detuvo tocándole el hombro._

_-Granger- dijo un chico muy altivo_

_Al darse la vuelta no pudo creer quien la tocaba -Draco Malfoy- dijo extrañada la castaña _

"_extraño definitivamente" pensó Hermione – ¿Que quieres Malfoy?_

_-Besarte- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente y solo por fastidiar a la chica _

_-Estoy tan complacida!...cual dichosa soy…- dijo irónicamente Hermione_

–_No le quites la diversión y cierra el pico-dijo un Draco fastidiado -al parecer mi madre cree que debemos darte las gracias por declarar a nuestro favor en el juicio.._

_Al ver la cara de perplejidad de la chica Malfoy negó abruptamente –no te confundas Sabelotodo, no lo are, solo me acerque a ti para que mi madre quien nos esta observando en este momento crea que estoy dándote las gracias- _

_-entonces ya puedes llevar tu trasero clasista de vuelta con tu madre, y dejar de joderme-_

_Draco comenzó a reírse por las palabras de la castaña. –Valla Granger, extrañaba tus dulces palabras-_

_Extrañamente los dos comenzaron a reírse por lo irónica que era la situación, los dos con veinte años cumplidos y comportándose como unos niños._

_-Que sucede aquí. Hermione por que estas riéndote con este rubio oxigenado. Tu Malfoy que diablos haces hablándole a mi chica-_

_-oooh pues invitándola a salir, pero veo que ya tiene perro que le siga los pasos.-_

_-Malfoy que te pasa. Ron claro que no, lo conoces, me conoces, por Merlín que inmaduro eres Malfoy, Ron…-_

_Pero ron ya había sacado su varita y apuntaba al rubio con esta y por tanto Draco apuntaba a Ron con la suya. Hermione se metió en la chimenea al ver lo que pasaba, pues no soportaba las miradas expectantes de la gente, y no supo que paso después._

_::Fin flashback::_

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?-

Hermione se había quedado pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde, no creía que ella misma había reído con Malfoy, no de él, si no, ¡con él!

-¿Mione?-

-Ah… ¿que dijiste?-

-Estas bien..-dijo en tono de reproche, pues no le había puesto atención

-Oh...ajaa, mira Ron, no quiero tener esta conversación-

-es necesario Hermione, tenemos que hablar, y no es solo lo que paso hoy. Estas alejándote de mi y no quiero eso…-

-pero ¡yo si! Okay, esto ya No funciona Ron. Estoy harta de tu inmadurez psicológica y el que no puedas cortar el cordón umbilical con tu madre. No quieres vivir una vida alejado de ella. Creo que ya estas bastante grandecito para tomar decisiones por ti sin que tu madre te diga que color de camisa debes ponerte para ir a un evento memorial…Eres un niño Ron… y me canse de tener un hijo.- dijo alterada

Ron estaba al borde de las lagrimas –sabes que mi madre perdió un hijo, y el único que sigue al pendiente de ella ¡soy yo!, me impresiona que no lo entiendas-

-SI LO ENTIENDO RON- exploto la chica –perdí a mis padres. Y aquí sigo. Con mi vida. Y ya no te necesito en ella. Puedes marcharte de mi casa-

-lo are. Pero no esperes que este presente cuando te arrepientas de tus decisiones Hermione. Y sinceramente, no creo que alguien mas se fije en ti- Ron se arrepintió por decir eso en cuanto sus labios lo dijeron. Siempre había sido muy explosivo y cabezota

-Hermione…lo siento..No debí decir eso..Estoy muy enojado…y…-

-No, Ron…no lo empeores mas, y por favor vete de mi casa- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba exhausto, sentado en el gran salón de Malfoy Manor con su madre tomando el te. Pronto cambiaria su vida, el ministerio le había dado una condena minima, exiliado del mundo mágico, un año, solo soportaría un año, podría usar la magia, si, pero no visitar su mundo. Por merlín no soportaría un año viviendo entre muggles, seria desastroso. Sin duda preferiría un año viviendo en Azkaban, pues el no sabría como subsistir en ese mundo, por suerte su varita permanecería con el como consuelo. Su madre pago sus crímenes despojándose de su varita por un año, no exiliada del mundo mágico como Draco ya que alguien con apellido Malfoy tendría que corroborar que los negocios familiares siguieran adelante.

-Draco. Hijo ¿estas escuchando?-

-Eh…ah si madre, comprendió nuestros motivos para participar en la guerra y acepto un "gracias" de nuestra parte, no te preocupes-. Pero lo cierto era que esa chica y el no tuvieron una conversación común en ellos. Al principio fue como estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, con típicos desplantes e insultos, pero después algo increíble sucedió. Los dos comenzaron a reírse, no del otro, sino con el otro. Extraño.

-de acuerdo Draco. Entonces. ¿Tienes todo planeado?-

-si madre. Alquile un pequeño departamento en un edificio cerca del Londres mágico. Es un edificio muggle. No tienes que preocuparte por nada-

* * *

Que tal?...

Como dije..acepto Criticas, sugerencias y alagos!

xoxo


	2. Capitulo 2

hola!

Gracias a las chicas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esto y a los que me dejaron sus review gracias.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Sigo aceptando criticas, sugerencias y alagos!.

Pd. Los personajes no me perteneces. Son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 2

-De acuerdo Draco. Entonces. ¿Tienes todo planeado?-

-Si madre. Alquile un pequeño departamento en un edificio cerca del Londres mágico. Es un edificio muggle. No tienes que preocuparte por nada-

El apartamento de Hermione era frío en estas temporadas. Había despertado confundida. No sabia si haber terminado con Ron era una buena decisión. Pero a la vez se sentía mas liviana, pues ya era una rutina su relación al grado de importarle muy poco si estaba con el o no.

Se levanto de su cama pensando que tal vez si fue la mejor decisión, aunque iba a extrañarlo sabia que conocería mas magos o quizás algún muggle con el cual disfrutaría los días en algún otro momento. Por ahora solo quería tiempo para ella misma, divertirse y salir con Ginny o Marie su amiga muggle de la infancia…ya lo pensaría.

Se vistió con unos simples jeans negros busco una blusa del mismo color y escogió una sudadera azul y tenis igualmente azules. Salio de su apartamento directo al apartamento de la casera. Toco el timbre y espero unos minutos. Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con Jacke Davis el hijo de la casera…

-Hola preciosa- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Ese tipo siempre le ah parecido un pervertido.

Jacke era un chico muy alto de unos 22 o 23 años y caminaba siempre encorvado lo que lo hacia parecer con menos estatura, tenia el cabello largo hasta los hombros y por la nuca se hacia una especie de coleta, toda su cara estaba llena de barros y se vestía como persona de los 60´s. no le agradaba a Hermione.

-Jacke, ¿esta tu madre?-

-No, esta con el nuevo inquilino. Arriba. Oye ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-No Jacke ya te dije que tengo novio- A pesar de que no le caía bien, Hermione no era grosera con el.

-No te creo presiona, ayer vi a ese chico del pelo rojo saliendo del edificio con la cara tan roja como su cabello y muy enojado…Así que pensé que necesitabas compañía- Dijo invadiendo su espacio personal a propósito. Por lo que Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No Jacke. Gracias no necesito tu compañía- Dijo un poco molesta pero divertida a la vez- Iré a buscar a tu madre.

Hermione salio del elevador, ya regresaría a buscar a la casera cuando regresara del ministerio. Al entrar a su apartamento y meterse a la ducha escucho que tocaban el timbre, decidió no abrir pues disfrutaba mucho de ducharse.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y el timbre seguía sonando así que dio por terminado el baño y salio envuelta en una toalla directamente hacia la puerta. Pero al abrirla que encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta con la misma expresión de desconcierto. Se miraron cerca de dos minutos. Draco abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero Hermione fue más rápida.

-¿Que rayos haces parado en la puerta de mi casa?-

-Hola Granger. Soy tu nuevo vecino. ¿Quisieras darme una taza de azúcar?- Dijo un poco divertido.

-No! Quieres decirme por favor ¿que haces aquí? ¿Como sabes donde vivo? ¿Quien te lo dijo?-

-Calma Granger me mareas con tus preguntas. No sabía que vivías aquí. Y creo que el arbusto que tienes por cabello no deja que tus oídos escuchen…desde hoy, vivo aquí.-

Hermione no sabía si reír o gritar o llorar o combinar todas esas emociones.

-Como es posible...-

-Lo es. Así como es posible que sigas parada allí con una simple toalla cubriéndote. Granger…- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y con cara de entretenido.

-Mierda! – dijo la chica cerrando de un portazo que seguramente se escucho en todo el edificio.

Corrió hacia su habitación con el rostro tan rojo que pensó que seguramente tendría el color del cabello de Ron. "Mierda Hermione como se te olvido que solo traías una toalla de baño, nunca abres la puerta en toalla y se te ocurre hacerlo hoy que el huroncito albino decide pasarse unas vacaciones con los muggles…porque rayos el Slytherin vive aquí?...Ya lo averiguare después…por ahora solo vístete para ir al trabajo..."

Pero al ver su armario de oficina, decidió que era mejor ponerse otra cosa. Reinventarse, cambiar, dar un giro en su forma de vestir. Solo por simple placer a si misma, no tenia nada que ver su ruptura con Ron. Nada. Ni con cierto chico nuevo en el edificio. No.

Dejo atrás la típica mujer de oficina: falda por debajo de la rodilla con medias tan brillantes que pareces una muñeca Barbie de esas que sus padres le regalaban por su cumpleaños, camisa y saco…

Se vistió con un pantalón de vestir negro, muy ajustado para su gusto, era por eso que no los usaba, solo los uso una vez, en una cita con Ron, pero este bruto le dijo que se veía demasiado…ordinario para una bruja como ella. Los combino con una blusa estilo plepun* color amarillo chillón que resaltaba su blanca piel y contrastaba bien con su cabello castaño, un saco con líneas blancas y negras, unos flats negros y una bolsa. Su cabello. Pues no tenia remedio así que lo dejo secarse simplemente. Su maquillaje era al natural, solo aplico un brillo rosado en sus labios y decidió que estaba lista. Al salir de su apartamento noto que había olvidado su teléfono celular, el que solo utilizaba los viernes cuando Marie decidía llamarle para invitarla a algún bar por la noche, lo tomo de su mesita y salio de nuevo esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

Al momento de abrir la puerta nota que la puerta de enfrente también se abría y viendo esto se dio prisa al elevador…Pero es de esas veces que tienes mucha prisa y vergüenza por alguna situación y no quieres ver a la persona que te vio casi desnuda!..

Draco noto que la chica aun seguía de pie mirándolo con solo una toalla cubriéndola.

-Como es posible...-

-Lo es. Así como es posible que sigas parada allí con una simple toalla cubriéndote. Granger...- Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y con cara de entretenido. La verdad es que lucia muy bien con el cabello mojado y gotas de agua recorriendo sus delgadas pero marcadas piernas. "Joder no pienses eso Draco…es Granger, controla tus hormonas".

-Mierda!-

Se quedo parado ahí un par de segundos sin poder creer lo que había pensado…de verdad creyó que Granger era sexy estando mojada. "Un segundo. ¿Use la palabra "sexy" relacionándola a Granger?. No solo estas confundido por el cambio, es todo."

Draco regreso a su nueva casa, ya dejaría las presentaciones con sus vecinos para después, ahora tenia una lechuza que enviar. Mejor dicho un mensaje que enviar por un aparato llamado "celefono telular" a Blaise con el que secretamente iba a tener comunicación para saber lo que sucedía dentro del mundo mágico. Ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma de utilizarlo. Por que diablos se le ocurrió esa idea a su amigo…no sabia utilizar esa cosa y no le había dicho como. Blaise sabia utilizarlo porque uno de tantos los esposos que su madre tuvo era un magnate muggle y le había enseñado a utilizarlo.

Después de unos 10 minutos de apretar todas las teclas del "celefono telular" decidió que necesitaba ayuda. Así que salio de su apartamento buscando a cualquier persona que le ayudara, ya le inventaría al muggle que le ayudara algún pretexto por no saber utilizarlo. Al abrir la puerta de su casa se encontró con una chica que sabría utilizarlo. Al verla una gran sonrisa de superioridad lo invadió…Sobre todo al verla del color de un tomate…

Oye tu, sabelotodo-

Hermione volteo su cabeza para darle una mirada de interrogación. Como diciendo que necesitas. No quiso hablar pues pensó que su tono de voz la delataría de estar nerviosa y abochornada.

-¿No hablas? – pregunto el rubio.

-Si lo hago, lo que pasa es que no me preguntaste nada, hasta ahora.-

-Granger, escucha- dijo el chico tratando de no parecer desesperado- Hay algo que tengo que decir-

La castaña lo miro dudando de tener que escucharlo. No sabia en realidad quien era Draco Malfoy y le parecía extraordinario que después de cómo la trataba en el colegio, se acercara a ella. Así, que después de dudarlo por dos segundos decidió que por buena educación le prestaría atención. Solo por educación. No por que en realidad le importara lo que tenia que decirle.

-Te escucho-

-Bien, tú eres hija de muggles, yo soy un sangre pura exiliado por obligación queriendo encajar en un mundo donde no crecí, del cual no se nada, y necesito comprender muchas cosas,- La castaña lo miraba muy confundida pues no sabia a que punto quería llegar Malfoy. –No me mires de esa manera, tan irritante. Cambie, ¿de acuerdo? No soy el mismo tras la guerra.

-Esa fue tu condena. ¿Exiliado al mundo muggle?- Hermione no necesito que le contestara. Ahora sabia por que estaba ahí y sentía algún tipo de lastima por el chico. Comprendía por que había cambiando. Ver a tu familia siendo humillada y torturada por el Lord Tenebroso debe ser una pesadilla. No necesito una palabra mas del rubio, sus ojos delataban lo perdido que estaba.

-Escucha Granger necesito de alguien para guiarme en este mundo. Es extraño pero eres la única que conozco aquí,- Ya no cabía la expectación en la cara de Hermione- Si necesitas que te pida disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar en Hogwarts lo hago, solo dime que me ayudaras…por… ¿por favor?- Escuchar decir esas dos palabras al Slytherin todo poderoso, príncipe de las serpientes, orgulloso, clasista y aristocrático Draco Malfoy despertó en Hermione un interés...

-De acuerdo Malfoy, te ayudare. Solo…-

-Bien, como se utiliza el "celefono telular"- Dijo observando todas las teclas del aparato.

-Malfoy ... -

-Mmm...- dijo el chico levantando la vista. Encontrándose con unos ojos grandes color miel que lo miraban con cierto interés que el rubio jamás había visto. En nadie.

-Se dice "teléfono celular" - Dijo Hermione con aire divertido. –Pero solo llámalo "celular". Escucha, debo irme, me esperan en el ministerio, debo trabajar. Pero te ayudare mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo.-

-Granger! Lo necesito –

-Pues puedes usar el teléfono publico Malfoy. Debo irme. – La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Hermione subió.

"Que mierda es eso del teléfono publico" pensó Draco, metiéndose a su nueva casa. Tenía mucho que hacer.

La chica llego al ministerio treinta minutos después aun pensando es su pequeña platica con Malfoy. ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto? Jamás uso "Sangre sucia" en ningún momento de la conversación.

Camino cerca de 15 minutos hasta su oficina. Durante ese día no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Muchas cosas la tenían distraída. No sabia si había actuado bien con Ron, es cierto que exploto y lo trato mal, pero estaba cansada, solo quería dormir. Pero tal vez seria prudente pedirle disculpas por la manera de actuar. El hecho de terminar con el no quería decir que también terminaría su amistad, quería conservarla. Y la verdad era que le gustaba más como amigo que como algo más.

Luego, estaba Malfoy. Sabía que ese chico era malvado por nacimiento, pero nunca las razones de su comportamiento. Tampoco era que le importara demasiado. Aunque su mirada tan fría y gris le gritaban algo. Algo que tal vez el ni siquiera sabia. Nunca había sido buena en oclumancia pero de algo estaba segura. Malfoy tenía muchos demonios y fantasmas dentro de su cabeza.

Saco de su bolsa un paquete de dulces muggles que tanto le gustaban y se metió uno en la boca, eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando decidió salir a comer algo. Salio de su oficina y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que alguien la esperaba fuera. Ron Weasley estaba parado con un ramo de flores silvestres.

-Hola-

-Ron- dijo la chica sorprendida – Que… ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hablar contigo. Quiero que volvamos-

-Yo, creo que necesitamos hablar. ¿Quieres comer algo?- La castaña camino y Ron la siguió murmurando un "Claro".

Estaban sentados en un pequeño restaurante muggle. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos para iniciar una conversación, agradecieron la presencia de la mesera para tomar su orden. Hermione pidió una hamburguesa con orden extra de papas y Ron una orden de emparedados.

-Ron. Creo que debo pedirte una disculpa. No debí gritarte de esa manera, y aunque se que no es excusa, estaba cansada, necesitaba estar sola. Espero que entiendas que esta disculpa no cambia nada. Sigo segura de mi decisión. Lo siento. - Expreso con un toque de amargura en su voz, y bajando la mirada para evitar los ojos de Ron, que desprendían extrema tristeza.

-Hermione yo, también lo siento. Siento que no sea lo que esperaste, pero estoy aquí. Disculpándome al igual que tu, quiero que volvamos, que lo intentemos. Te quiero y se que tu igual me quieres. Solo déjame demostrarte que puedo cambiar. Hare lo que me pidas. Pero dame una oportunidad, solo una. Por favor. – Dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Te comprenderé si quieres pensarlo. Si no te sientes segura de tu decisión por ahora, tomate tu tiempo. Piénsalo.- El chico se levanto con intención de marcharse, pero una mano lo detuvo. Ron la miraba de una manera diferente, como intentando hacer un tipo de puchero.

-No Ron. No te vallas aun. Creo que me precipite demasiado y debí de pensarlo en el momento de tomar la decisión. Creo que podemos intentarlo de nuevo…-

-¿De verdad Mione? Gracias. Te prometo intentar cambiar. Y te prometo sanar esta relación. –

La pareja se dio un tierno beso. Esperando que Ron tuviera razón y pudieran curar su relación. Por los viejos tiempos, y por que al parecer, iban muy enserio.

Hermione llego al edificio cansada, y aun confundida pues el chantaje emocional de Ron la había convencido de regresar con el. Tal vez era buena idea retomar su relación, volver a intentarlo. Seria diferente si Ron le había prometido que intentaría cambiar.

Camino hacia su puerta pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Acababa de recordar lo que le había prometido al rubio "Escucha, debo irme, me esperan en el ministerio, debo trabajar. Pero te ayudare mas tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo".Cerro los ojos en actitud chocante y se encamino hacia la puerta del rubio y toco el timbre.

El rubio abrió la puerta y Hermione se encontró con un chico desnudo de la cintura para arriba y solo una pantalonera con tela de seda. Parecía muy cara. Miro su torso y por ¡Merlín! Ese chico si que era sexy. Pues su torso estaba súper marcado, con bíceps, tríceps, pectorales grandes y firmes, y un abdomen muy marcado. Se veía extremadamente sexy. "Tienes novio Hermione" escucho la chica dentro de su subconsciente pero al parecer no hizo caso pues siguió observando ese abdomen de modelo de Playboy.

-Te gusta lo que vez eh Granger.- Si que se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba la castaña.

* * *

Una aclaración. En lo personal me gusta cuando las cosas entre Draco y Hermione van lentas. No se desesperen habrá mucho Dramione.

Espero con ansias sus review!

Actualizare pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Me tarde un poco mas de lo que planeaba pero logre terminarlo. Espero les guste.

Ya saben acepto criticas, sugerencias y alagos.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, perteneces a la grande: JK Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 3

El rubio abrió la puerta y Hermione se encontró con un chico desnudo de la cintura para arriba y solo una pantalonera con tela de seda. Parecía muy cara. Miro su torso y por ¡Merlín! Ese chico si que era sexy. Pues su torso estaba súper marcado, con bíceps, tríceps, pectorales grandes y firmes, y un abdomen muy marcado. Se veía extremadamente sexy. "_Tienes novio Hermione_" escucho la chica dentro de su subconsciente pero al parecer no hizo caso pues siguió observando ese abdomen de modelo de Playboy.

-Te gusta lo que vez eh Granger.- Si que se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba la castaña.

"_Ohhh claro que si me gusta_" pensó.

\- Que! Jaa…noo Malfoy. –dijo bufando.

-Porque no entras y me comes con la mirada adentro, hace frío afuera.- El rubio se adentró a su casa dejando petrificada a Hermione que ahora se había quedado ensimismada en la espalda del chico.

"_Tan impresionada te sientes de un saco de testosterona ¿Hermione?_" escucho dentro de su cabeza pero la chica no hizo caso y siguió concentrada en la ancha y marcada espalda del chico _"¡Te creí mas lista!"_ ataco su conciencia.

"_¡Si fueras una persona y no conciencia me gustaría ver tu cara al ver esa espalda tan escultural!...Merlín…llévame"_

Hermione decidió entrar, para poder ayudar al rubio. ¿Y porque no? Mirarlo mejor.

-¿Que necesitas Malfoy?- pregunto la chica tratando de no sonar impresionada por el cuerpo del slytherin.

-Necesitaba…Granger. Lo solucione – Hermione pudo notar el desastre que había en la cocina. Huevos rotos por todas partes, la batidora a medio conectar, la estufa encendida con un cazo de agua calentándose, aceite derramado.

-Ah…bien. Entonces me voy Malfoy-

Hermione camino hacia la puerta con intención de marcharse, tenia que dar el alquiler a la casera.

-Granger… no se hacer de comer…- Draco dudo un momento, pero después decidió que ser amable seria la mejor opción para que confiara en el y lo ayudara - ¿Me enseñarías a cocinar?

-Malfoy…yo tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer –

-Prometiste ayudar Granger. ¿O no cumples lo que prometes?- Hermione lo miro con el seño fruncido, casi ofendida por la pregunta. Pero la verdad es que tenía razón. Ella le había prometido ayudarlo.

-De acuerdo Malfoy. Te ayudare – El rubio sonrío como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts, con orgullo pero al mismo tiempo dándole las gracias.

-Bien. Lo primero que hay que hacer es limpiar este desastre. Merlín, no se puede trabajar así. Comienza recogiendo las cáscaras de huevo. - Draco obedeció y recogió los pedazos de cáscara tiradas por doquier. Al agacharse pudo notar cual largas eran las piernas de la joven y se recrimino por eso al instante.

-Necesitamos mas huevo. Iré a mi apartamento.-

Al regresar la chica pudo notar que todo estaba ordenado y limpio. _"Pero solo tarde unos minutos. Como es posi… ah claro. Magia" _

-¿Pensé que tenias prohibido usar magia? – dijo un poco confundida.

-Bueno…en parte si, tengo prohibido hacer magia que sea muy obvia para los muggles, tengo prohibido entrar al mundo mágico por un año. Pero no me prohibieron la magia casera y…-

-Entonces podrías hacer tus huevos sin que te moleste una chica como yo.- le reprocho Hermione.

-Si, podría. Pero quiero aprender a hacer cosas muggles.- Draco se dio vuelta para poder mirar a Hermione directo a la cara.

La chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que eran de un gris espeso, como la niebla en el bosque donde tanto tiempo pasó con Harry y Ron. Esos ojos que ocultaban demonios y fantasmas que luchaban por escapar de el. Hermione no pudo engañarse a si misma, le interesaba ese chico, pero de una manera diferente. Ya lo averiguaría. De pronto sintió que debía escuchar lo que Draco tenía que decirle. El pedía a gritos alguien con quien hablar y por algún extraño motivo que desconocía completamente la había elegido a ella.

\- Se que no me crees por lo que soy y quien fui. Pero eh cambiado de verdad.- Hermione lo miraba de una manera diferente a como lo había mirado en Hogwarts. Draco no pudo reprimir un pensamiento. _"Esta… ¿interesada?"_

-¿Es irónico…no lo crees? –

-¿Qué es irónico?- la miro confundido.

-Bueno… La vida tiene una manera curiosa de engañarte. Cuando piensas que todo esta bien, o que todo esta yendo bien, la vida tiene maneras curiosas de ayudarte cuando piensas que todo ha ido mal y de repente…todo te explota en la cara…-

Por primera vez Draco Malfoy no entendía lo que una chica le decía. Estaba confundido y no sabia cual era su punto.

-Sobre las oportunidades que tienes en la vida, tu sabrás si tomarlas o no Malfoy. Y bueno…elegiste las equivocadas. Así, que todo te exploto en la cara. Literalmente. Pero tú no eres tu padre. Tal vez las circunstancias por las que pasaba tú familia te orillo a tomar decisiones erróneas.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en sus labios.

Draco estaba impresionado, esa chica trataba de ayudarlo, de sacarle todos sus demonios. Ella, precisamente ella, la chica a la que había humillado e insultado. Tal vez Hermione pensaba que tenía remedio pero la verdad era que dentro de el no había nada. No había rastro de aquel niño ignorante, egocéntrico que solo pensaba en humillar a los "sangre sucia", dentro de el solo existía un corazón negro, seco y muerto. Sus sentidos le pedían ser consumidos nuevamente. Pero el no lo sabia o no lo sentía, o simplemente no lo quería.

\- Se lo que quieres hacer Granger. Pero no tengo remedio. No trates de ayudarme a liberar mis emociones.- Malfoy bajo la mirada y siguió hablando con tono de tristeza.

– Si, las cosas conmigo cambiaron, algunas para bien, otras para mal. Pero no dejo de ser un Malfoy, orgulloso, petulante y aristocrático Malfoy.- subió la mirada.

-Bien, entonces creo que podrás solo con tu cena.- y dicho esto la castaña salio con una sensación entre estar molesta y estar apenada.

"_Como puede comportarse así después de que trato de ayudar. Maldito huron" _se metió a su casa y cerro de un portón que el huron había escuchado.

Dentro de su apartamento recordó que tenia que pagarle a la casera, así que busco el dinero y bajo hasta la casa de la dueña del edificio para pagarle.

…

Draco se quedo mirando la puerta por unos minutos, analizando las palabras de la chica. Camino hasta su habitación sin haber cenado, pues las palabras de Hermione le habían quitado el apetito y se recostó sobre su cama con dosel y edredón de seda verde esmeralda. Slytherin. Su casa. El único lugar donde realmente se sentía seguro, donde podía pensar, leer, hacer pociones, o simplemente nada, sin que alguien lo molestara o siquiera se interesara en lo que hacia.

Y estaba ella. Interesándose en el, en lo que le estaba ocurriendo e incluso lo estaba ayudando. Al pasar las horas sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedo dormido.

"_Estaba en Hogwarts, en la sala de menesteres tratando de encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar el armario evanescente. Tenia que hacerlo. O lo matarían a el, aunque eso no le importara. Pero seguro se cobrarían su falla con la muerte de su madre también. _

_Cerro los ojos por un segundo tratando de imaginarse como seria la vida de su padre sin la presencia de su esposa e hijo. Aunque su padre nunca había sido muy cariñoso con el, a fin de cuentas era su padre y le respetaba y se preocupada por el. Y sabia que si su madre y el fueran asesinados, su padre jamás se levantaría de aquella tragedia._

_Se obligo a hacer lo que el Lord Tenebroso le había encomendado y componer ese maldito armario."_

Draco se despertó al escuchar un ruido fuera de su habitación y miro su reloj de mesita, 11: 48 PM, se levanto por un vaso de agua y a ver que era lo que había provocado el ruido. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que Blaise Zabinni.

-Que rayos haces aquí Blaise. Se supone que no debo tener contacto con nadie. El ministerio se dará cuenta que apareció alguien en mi apartamento.-

-Tranquilo dragón. Por eso eh venido a esta hora. Además, no me llamaste al celular y me preocupe por mi mejor amigo – dijo acomodándose en el sofá. – ¿Que cuentas? ¿Qué te ah pasado?

\- Pues… tal vez ah pasado que vivo entre muggles sin saber nada de este mundo, ni de mi madre, preocupado por saber que pasa en MI mundo, y con una sabelotodo insufrible viviendo en el apartamento de enfrente…- agrego con sarcasmo.

\- Que! ¿La sangre sucia Granger vive en este edificio? ¿Enserio? – Dijo un divertido Blaise- Valla suertecita que te cargas Malfoy.

-Cállate Blaise – El rubio se molesto un poco al escuchar las palabras "sangre sucia". Pues el ya no creía en nada de eso. Al final Lord Voldemort era hijo de un muggle.

-Oye… ¿Y que tal ah estado en encuentrito con la ratona eh?-

Draco sabia que estaba confundido por lo que pensaba de la chica. Quería ayudarlo, y el quería conocerla, saber mas de ella. Aunque le halla costado trabajo aceptarlo de verdad quería conocerla.

-Bueno…Granger no es tan insufrible como lo era en Hogwarts…es mas…interesante –

\- Veo que te dejo un buen sabor de boca saber que ¡vive cerquita de ti!.. – Dijo riéndose de el.

-Porque no cierras el pico. Me irrita tu voz. O mejor, por que no te vas! Tengo que dormir para hacer "nada" mañana. –

-Como sea tengo mucho trabajo para mañana. Te veré luego – Se levanto del sofá y se desapareció.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto a las 6 de la mañana. Era sábado, pero no le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. No tenía mucho que hacer. Se vistió con ropa deportiva, leggins, camiseta de tirantes, sudadera y tenis, se amarro su cabello en una coleta y salio de su apartamento. Le gustaba salir a correr los fines de semana. Pues eso despejaba un poco su mente y la hacia sentir ligera.

Regreso dos horas mas tarde. Y al subir por el elevador su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Ron. También tenia uno, recomendado por ella porque era mas rápido que una lechuza.

-Hola Ron. – dijo entusiasmada. - ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Mione, bien gracias. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Si, claro. ¿Que quieres hacer?

-De acuerdo. Amm…te espero en la madriguera. Chao. – Y colgó.

"_Bueno tal vez tenga prisa". _Hermione al salir del elevador camino hasta su puerta y cuando estaba por abrir, escucho que otra puerta detrás de ella se abría.

-Granger – dijo a modo de saludo un chico rubio.

-Que quieres Malfoy. Estoy ocupada. – Ya había abierto su puerta y estaba por cerrarla cuando un pie largo impidió que se cerrara.

-Hablar contigo. No es obvio- Draco empujaba la puerta para abrirla. Y Hermione para cerrarla. Los dos con mucha fuerza.

-Si, pero yo no quiero hablar. Ahora si te quitaras…- Dijo haciendo graciosas muecas. Lo que provoco en Draco una sonrisa enorme. –De que te ríes idiota…

-Tu cara Hermione. Es tan graciosa, pareces una niña berrinchuda…-

Al escuchar su nombre de pila de la boca del slytherin, Hermione dejo de hacer fuerza y se alejo, y Draco callo hacia delante haciendo reír a la castaña.

-Mierda! Granger que te pasa-

-Ja ja… ¡eso te pasa por llamarme por mi nombre! – Dijo sin aguantarse la risa.

-Mierda!...- dijo nuevamente el chico sobando sus rodillas, sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué tiene el huroncito botador? – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Porque no te callas de una vez ratona y me ayudas. Creo que me rompí un hueso –

-Hay por Merlin Malfoy no seas exagerado- Aun divertida Hermione recordó el día en que Buckbeak golpeo el brazo del rubio. – Te comportas como aquella vez en Hogwarts, cuando Buckbeak "por provocación tuya"- Hizo énfasis en esas tres palabras- Te lastimo un poquito.

-¿Poquito?...¡ese animalejo me rompió el brazo, pude haberlo perdido! –

-Claro. Ahora quieres levantarte por favor. Tengo cosas que hacer Huron –

-Me iré cuando me escuches- Dijo levantándose- Solo así, es mas, no me iré y te daré todo el día.- Se sentó en el sofá de la chica dejando a una atontada pero enojada Hermione.

-Que mierda Malfoy… quien eres tú para venir a darme ordenes. ¡Sal de mi casa!

Señalando la puerta la chica camino hasta Draco y lo jalo de la mano haciendo reír al rubio.

\- Esta bien. Si no quieres escucharme te entiendo. Pero aun así lo diré – dijo forcejando con Hermione – Lo siento. ¿Esta bien? Me porte como un idiota orgulloso. Se que tienes razón y es difícil aceptarlo en tu cara. Pero si se supone que quiero cambiar debo empezar por cambiar con alguien como tu…

-Claro una "sangre sucia" inmunda…-

-No interrumpas.- Dijo apresurado- Con alguien como tu, "una hija de muggles"…-

-No gracias. No quiero ser tu maldita obra de caridad.-

-¡Que no! Por Merlin ratona ¡Deja de interrumpirme! – Hermione se cruzo de brazos molesta – No eres mi maldita obra de caridad. Hermione quiero tu ayuda…-

-¿Me lo estas ordenando o me lo estas pidiendo como un favor? –

-Como un favor…-

-Entonces pídemelo bonito- Esta vez Hermione se estaba deleitando con la petición del chico. Draco se puso de rodillas pero la chica no lo dejo.- ¡No! Así no Draco no es como si me pidieras matrimonio…Por Merlín levántate…

-¿Me dijiste Draco? – Le pregunto el rubio con una cara que denotaba asombro. Y ternura.

-No te emociones. Fue un impulso- La chica lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta la puerta.

–Te escuche y acepto ayudarte en TODO lo que me pidas pero tengo una cita y debo prepararme. Te veré otro día. Cuídate. Date un baño que bien lo necesitas y lue…-

-Gracias Hermione- La interrumpió dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, a un espacio casi nulo entre los dos. Y ambos encontraron sus ojos, unos ojos de un gris espeso y otro par de ojos de un color tan dulce como el caramelo. Draco quedo atónito.

-Si…por…nada- Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Ok… ¿dijiste que tienes una cita? Quien esta tan loco como para salir conti…a ya la comadreja…

-Si. No le digas así a mi novio rubiecito que puedo retractarme de ayudarte…ahora vete- Y Hermione cerro su puerta un tanto confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Esa mirada que ambos se dedicaron. No era natural. Hermione había sentido dentro de si un ardor en su pecho. Como si algo de repente se incendiara. Pero… ¿como podía ser? Apenas conocía al rubio. Bueno al nuevo Draco. Pero al parecer a sus sentidos le había gustado.

Se obligo a dejar de pensar en eso pues vería a "su novio" en unas horas. Así que se puso en marcha.

…

Draco se quedo atontado afuera del apartamento de Hermione. Lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Y aunque ella dijera que había sido un impulso. No le creía.

Al momento de quedarse mirando pudo sentir una chispa dentro de su pecho. No podía ser posible. El, Draco Malfoy jamás podría sentir algo así, y menos por Hermione. Aunque ya no pensaba que fuera una sangre sucia inmunda, era amiga de Potty y la comadreja. No. Tal vez solo fueron…como las llaman los muggles?...agruras, por no haber comido nada todavía. Se encamino hasta su cocina cerrando la puerta tras de si para comer algo. Era otro "gran" día en el mundo muggle. No sabía cocinar, no sabia utilizar los artefactos muggles. Nada.

-Dorys- llamo - ¡Dorys!

De repente se escucho un ¡plop! Y una elfina domestica apareció detrás del chico.

-¡Amo Draco!- Chillo la elfina - ¿Cómo esta usted?

-Hola Dorys. Bien gracias.- Dijo Draco y la acerca hacia si para darle un tierno abrazo. – Dorys necesito un favor…

-Lo que guste amo Draco. Dorys solo vive para servir a su madre y a usted, y espero servir en un futuro a la nueva señora Malfoy…

-De que hablas Dorys. ¿Cual señora Malfoy?- Dijo confundido.

-Espero con ansias que el joven amo consiga una mujer digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Estoy emocionada y…

-No Dorys…aun no hay una chica. ¿Podrías hacerme el desayuno? ¿Por favor?- Draco cambio radicalmente de tema pues por ahora no quería hablar de chicas.-

-Claro amo Draco- Se encamino hacia la cocina.

-Ah…Dorys. No le digas a nadie de esto. Nadie puede saber que un elfo domestico estuvo aquí.

-Como ordene amo.- Acepto con su chillona voz

-Y una ultima cosa. Necesitare que vengas una vez al día en la mañana. Sin decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi madre. Nadie puede enterarse de esto.- Ordeno tranquilamente.

-No se preocupe joven amo. Dorys quiere mucho al amo Draco. Y no le gustaría que alguien lo lastimara.-

-Gracias Dorys- termino de decir con una tierna sonrisa a la elfina haciéndola chillar de emoción.

* * *

Gracias por leer! espero sus reviews!

Suerte en su vida!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Viene muy tranquilito, no se aburran, el siguiente lo tengo planeado con un poco de todo...

Espero les guste...

Nota: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la señora JK Rowling

* * *

Capitulo 4

Hermione había llegado a la madriguera, no sabia por que Ron la había citado ahí. Se suponía que pasarían el día juntos. Los dos como una pareja. Eso le había agradado, pero cuando le pidió que llegara a su casa se pregunto por que.

Entro sin permiso a la casa pues sabia que a Molly no le gustaba que "su familia" pidiera permiso para entrar a su casa. Y Molly consideraba a Hermione como una hija más. Y anhelaba que el más chico de sus hijos varones se casara con esa hermosa jovencita de cabello alborotado.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto la chica, al parecer nadie se encontraba en casa. –Holaa…-

-¡Hermione! Querida. Que linda sorpresa…- Dijo la Sra. Weasley con una expresión en su cara que denotaba mucha dulzura. –Porque no me avisaste que vendrías…estas muy delgada jovencita ¿estas comiendo bien?

-Claro Sra. Weasley no debe preocuparse.- "Claro" escucho decir a Molly. Seguro que no le creía.- Amm ¿esta Ron? Dijo que nos veríamos aquí y al parecer no esta.- Dijo buscándolo por encima de la cabeza de la Sra. Weasley.

-No querida. Salieron hace unas horas. Es sábado y tienen partido de…-

-Quidditch- termino la castaña con su tono de voz que expresaba decepción.- Bueno entonces creo que iré al campo. ¿El de siempre verdad?-

-Claro hija. Regresen a cenar. ¿Esta bien?-

La castaña se alejo de la madriguera gritando:

-¡Si señora Weasley!-

-¡Y NO SE DEMOREN!- Escucho que le decía Molly.

…

Hermione se apareció cerca del campo de quidditch, el campo se encontraba a minutos del valle de Godric. Caminó hacia la entrada y se dirigió a la gradas donde diviso una larga cabellera roja que destellaba con el sol y otras dos cabezas, una rubia muy lacia, Luna sin duda, y otra rubia. Lavender Brown estaba sentada al lado de Ginny molestándola. Aun en donde se encontraba Hermione podía escuchar su voz chillona de la chica desesperante.

-…y tal vez también puedas decirle que cambié, que no soy la misma chica ruda…ahora soy mas cariñosa tal vez eso le guste a mi Ro-Ro… ¿no lo crees Ginevra?...Ah hola Hermi…- Como odiaba que le dijeran Hermi esa…esa…rubia cursi tonta.

-Hola Brown.- dijo la castaña sin ánimo.

-Ahora vuelvo chicas. Tengo que ir al baño a quitarme los torposoplos de mi cabeza…tal vez si la mojo un poco se vallan- Dijo una soñadora Luna mas para ella misma que para las demás chicas que la miraban divertidas.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta le susurro al odio un "_Gracias por hacer que se callara de una vez"._

-Hermione…linda estábamos hablando de lo bien que se ven tu y Ro-Ro-

-Ron- interrumpió la chica Weasley.

-Ron y yo vamos muy enserio Brown que bueno que te agrade- dijo sarcásticamente "Hermi"

-Pues para serte sincera linda. No. No me agrada porque tú sabes que Ron y yo estamos muy enamorados desde sexto grado y ahora llegaste tú para confundirlo haciéndole creer que eres la chica de sus sueños. Pero yo no lo creo.- Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Se levanto de su asiento a la defensiva. Actitud que también tomaron las otras dos chicas. – Dime… ¿que le hiciste? ¿mmm? ¿Acaso le diste una poción de amor? ¿O aplicaste tu maravilloso repertorio de hechizos y encantamientos y usaste un _Confundus_? Eee…confiesa princesita…

Hermione solo la miraba de arriba abajo con una mirada retadora. Los chicos ignorando lo que sucedía en las gradas seguían jugando.

-No Brown. No le hice nada a Ron. El me quiere a mí. Así de fácil y sencillo. Y será mejor que dejes de molestarme si no quieres tener una cola de cerdo pegada a tu trasero rubio.-

Lavender apunto con su varita a Hermione y Ginny se interpuso entre las dos que tenían sus varitas en alto (los chicos seguían ignorando lo que pasaba).

-Ya. Basta chicas… ¡Lavender, mi hermano no quiere a una rubia oxigenada como tu que solo busca joder la vida de los demás!-

-Pe-pero... Gin-Gin que dices. Eso no es verdad.- dijo ofendida con la mano en el pecho.- ¡Yo no soy así!

-Si lo eres chula. ¿O que crees que no me eh dado cuenta de cómo miras a Harry? No soy estupida. ¡Me arte de ti!- Hermione aun apuntaba a Lavender con su varita detrás de Ginny.

-¡Que pasa aquí!- una voz interrumpió.

-¡Ro-Ro!- dijo Lavender ocultándose detrás del pelirrojo- ¡No se que les pasa! ¡Solo empezaron a atacarme! ¡Quería gritarte que tuvieras suerte y de pronto empezaron a gritarme y Hermi quería atacarme con su varita! ¡Decía que me callara y me decía "zorra"!- dijo la irritante rubia con voz fingida y "llorando".

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a las dos? ¿Están locas? Lavender es su amiga o ¿no?- dijo Ron respectivamente molesto. Lo que hizo a la castaña reaccionar.

-¿Que te hace pensar que soy yo la que empezó todo Ronald Weasley?- dijo molesta la castaña con los puños cerrados sobre su cintura.

-Bueno no eres tu la que estaba llorando y apuntada por una varita- Lavender aun se ocultaba detrás de Ron.

-No pero no sabes lo que paso – quiso explicarse Hermione pero Harry los interrumpió.

-Yo lo vi. Ron es cierto, no sabes lo que paso. Lavender apunto primero a Mione. Ella solo se estaba defendiendo- Harry noto que una mirada azul lo observaba con gratitud. Ginny se sentía agradecida con el moreno por haber intervenido antes de que Ron estropeara todo con Hermione (de nuevo).

-¿Que pasa chicos? Oh… El juego acabo- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora mirando hacia el campo y luego a los cinco chicos de pie -¿Podemos ir a la Madriguera a comer la deliciosa cena que prepara la señora Weasley?

…

Se aparecieron directamente en la cocina de la madriguera asustando a la ahora enojada Molly.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Que les eh dicho de aparecerse dentro de la casa!-

-¡NO ME INTERESA RONALD! TU LA DEFENDISTE ANTES DE SABER QUE PASABA. Y NO ES JUSTO. YO SOY TU NOVIA. ¡NO ESA RUBIA HIJA DE!…-

-¡No se dicen palabrotas dentro de mi casa!- Acato la señora Weasley.- ¿Que rayos sucede aquí?- Pregunto Molly a Harry y Ginny que levantaron los hombros de manera indiferente y rodaron los ojos. Estaban cansados de verlos discutir.

-Lo siento señora Weasley debo irme. Perdón por los gritos.-

Hermione salio a toda prisa de la madriguera. Quería llorar pero no de tristeza. Si no de coraje. Como era posible que Ron hubiera actuado así. Era su novia y la había tratado peor de cómo eran tratados los elfos domésticos por sus estupidos amos. Ella había ido a pasar el día con el. Y en cambio el la había humillado en frente de su ex-novia. No hay cosa más humillante que eso.

-¡Hermione!- escucho gritar a Ron -¡Hermione Granger! Detente por favor.

Hermione no se detuvo. Siguió andando con paso veloz hacia la colina más cercana y poder desaparecer. Literalmente desaparecer de ese lugar hacia su casa.

-¡Hermione por favor detente!- grito Ron una vez más –Espera, espera, espera- dijo tomándola del brazo lastimándola accidentalmente.

-Que carajo quieres Ron- recrimino la chica.

-Hermione ya te pedí disculpas ¿que más quieres? ¿Que me arrodille?- al decir eso Hermione recordó que Draco casi. Casi. Se arrodilla para que le ayudara. Así que miro a Ron como diciendo "_precisamente eso quiero, que te humilles como me humillaste" _–No voy a hacer eso Mione. No me arrodillaré si es lo que quieres.- sentenció Ron.

-Bien. No lo hagas. Pero no esperes que te disculpe- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos bastante irritada.

-De acuerdo- dijo soltando los brazos haciéndolos botar sobre sus piernas.-Como quieras Hermione, no voy a rogarte.- Ron dio media vuelta y se encamino de nuevo hacia su casa.

…

Hermione llego a su apartamento con los ojos muy rojos pensando en la promesa que Ron le había hecho días atrás. "_Te prometo tratar de cambiar"_. Hasta ese momento la castaña no entendió el significado de esas palabras: "_tratar de cambiar", _jamás había dicho _"te prometo cambiar"_ solo _"tratar de cambiar"_. Que gran diferencia había. "_Por Merlín Hermione. ¿Y te dices la mas inteligente de Hogwarts?" _pensó la chica.

Escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, miro el reloj. 9:15 PM. Caminó a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con Draco Malfoy y una caja de comida china. La chica no entendía que rayos hacia ese huron ahí y una caja de comida china.

-Que quieres Malfoy. No estoy de humor.- Draco pudo notar sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas y al ver eso sintió que algo en su interior (exactamente en su pecho) se apretujaba. ¿Qué rayos le había provocado tanto lloriqueo? O mejor dicho ¿Quién diablos abra sido? Pero sabía o al menos intuía quien había sido el causante de sus lágrimas.

-Que te paso Hermione- Draco sonaba duro para no estar molesto con ella. Si no con cierto pelirrojo.

-Nada que te importe huron. Solo ahora no me molestes- Hermione quiso cerrar su puerta. Pero nuevamente una mano la detuvo.

-¡Por favor ratona! Traje la cena- y le mostró la bolsa con la caja de comida china. – Podrías insultarme todo lo que quieras adentro comiendo algo. O en mi apartamento comiendo algo. Ahora, no acepto un no.

-¿Porque haces esto?, ni siquiera te he ayudado.- dijo la chica invitándolo a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No mucho pero presiento que no has cenado.- Draco se dirigió hacia la cocina por unos platos y le tendió uno a ella. – ¿Me dirás por que estabas llorando?

Hermione le dedico una mira sospechosa. Que le importaba lo que le pasara al rubio. No ganaba nada con enterarse de su patético noviazgo. Pero que más daba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque ese alguien fuera Malfoy hablaría.

Ambos se sentaron en la alfombra que había junto al comedor. -¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí si hay una mesa y sillas? – pregunto el rubio.

-Solo siéntate… ¿o que? ¿Tienes miedo que se ensucie tu lindo trasero?

-Admites que es lindo…- dijo divertido pero al notar la mirada cabizbaja de la muchacha insistió – Dime que te pasa Granger.

Hermione suspiro y balbuceo un _"ya que"_-…pues…- repuso la chica tratando de averiguar por donde comenzar -…resulta que Ron y yo somos novios desde que terminó Hogwarts…- el chico la miraba atento, escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de la castaña -…y todo iba bien hasta hace unos meses…

_[flashback]_

_Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Ginny escribiendo una carta a un amigo búlgaro. Viktor Krum. No había hablado con el en un par de años. Y hace unos días había recibido una carta de el, quien le platicaba que era de su vida. En resumen, jugaba al Quidditch, claro estaba que era un gran jugador y pronto se iría a Alemania a jugar en un equipo famoso en ese país. También le mencionaba que aun no la había olvidado. Aun recordaba ese aroma a caramelo dulce que emitía su cabello. Que extrañaba las largas charlas en la biblioteca y que esperaba pronto volver a verla y había sido una gran amiga. _

_Ron entro sin previo aviso a la alcoba de las chicas para preguntarle no se que cosa sobre el hechizo que hace crecer los dientes para una nueva atracción para S.W. pero ron noto que Hermione escribía una carta…_

_-¿Que haces Herms?- dijo algo nervioso mirando la carta que tenia a un lado Hermione._

_-Ah… ¿eso?- dijo señalando la carta. –Respondo una carta de Viktor. ¡Que crees! Jugara en una liga de quidditch alemana. Es genial ¿no crees?- dijo entusiasmada._

_Ron tomo la carta del escritorio y la leyó. Sus ojos azul claro se iban obscureciendo con cada palabra que leía. A Hermione le pareció extraña la manera en que miraba la carta y seguido la miraba a ella con expresión claramente molesta._

_-¿Qué rayos es esto Hermione? – dijo Ron agitándole la carta en la cara. -¿Por qué mierda te escribe esto? ¿Cómo que te extraña? ¿No tienes vergüenza? Dices "enviándole una carta a Viktor"…-_

_-¿Que?… que quieres decir Ron…-_

_-¡ ¿Me engañas con ese baboso? Aun te vez con el…por que Hermione!- dijo gritando el pelirrojo._

_-No Ron no te confundas el y yo solo somos amigos…no eh hablado con el desde quinto curso…-_

_-¿Entonces porque dice que te extraña y espera verte?-_

_-Ron date cuenta que estas diciendo…dice "te extraño y me gustaría verte", precisamente porque ¡somos amigos! – Exclamo la chica molesta por la desconfianza que emitía Ron y cruzándose de brazos prosiguió.- si no terminaste de leerla también mencionaba que había sido una "gran amiga" y…-_

_-¡Si!- apremio el pelirrojo- exacto "gran amiga", jamás te creí de las chicas que solo tienen amigos por buscar divertirse…-_

_-A que te refieres… ¡explícate Ronald Weasley!- emitió la castaña muy molesta._

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿o prefieres que lo diga? "mujer fácil"- dijo Ron con toda la sarna que el enojo pudo provocar._

_Hermione se sintió herida y desde ese momento aprendió que ocultarle ciertas cosas a Ron seria la mejor opción._

_[Fin flashback]_

-Desde ese momento hasta ahora, me importa un carajo lo que piense el de mi…- dijo cabizbaja.

Hermione le contó todo lo sucedido en el campo de quidditch.

Draco escuchó cada palabra sin interrumpir y cuando Hermione terminó Draco solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado muy confundido por no saber que era exactamente que sentía ella por el. Draco estaba muy enojado. _"Reverendo Patan que resulto ser la comadreja. Un caballero no le dice "mujerzuela" a la chica con la que esta saliendo"._ Trato de guardarse ese sentimiento para el mismo. Y lo consiguió.

-Ocultar cosas a tu pareja no es bueno Granger. ¡Hasta tú deberías saberlo! Ratona de biblioteca. Sin embargo no es bueno que te trate así.- Dentro de él solo imaginaba a Ron Weasley con la palabra _"imbecil" _escrita con letras mayúsculas y rojas marcadas en su frente. Como podía imaginarse algo así. Hasta el, que no la conocía del todo sabia que esa chica no era _"ese"_ tipo de chicas que busca solo diversión.

-Lo se… pero me hirió mucho su comentario.- la castaña bajo su mirada y se noto que una pequeña lagrima salía de sus dulces ojos. Draco no pudo reprimir una pulsada de tristeza hacia ella. Así que hizo lo que nunca imagino hacer en su miserable vida.

La atrajo hacia el con un solo brazo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Es tan estupido…- murmuro la chica.

-Si, es un imbecil…si yo tuviera a una chica tan frágil como tu a mi lado…jamás la lastimaría…- Hermione levanto la vista y lo miro por unos segundos. Sus ojos de un gris espeso la miraban con una profundidad que a Hermione le helo la sangre.

-¿Por que me miras así? ¿No estarás aplicando oclumancia conmigo verdad huron?- dijo enojada.

-No Granger…es que… tus ojos…tienen un brillo especial...-

-Claro idiota…estoy llorando. Por eso brillan- Draco y Hermione rieron por unos escasos segundos.

-No, en serio, brillan como los de un gato.- De nuevo rieron.

Los dos sabían que la situación se estaba saliendo de lo racional. Así que se miraron de nuevo con un toque de confidencia y regresaron a su plato que estaban llenos aún.

Cenaron en silencio, salvo por la radio que estaba prendida. Era todo lo que se escuchaba. Cuando terminaron Draco fue el primero en levantarse a llevar los platos al fregadero. Hermione se quedo sentada en la alfombra mirando el piso.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- escucho decir a Draco.

-Claro huron. Pregunta. – dijo Hermione sin entender muy bien la gravedad de su respuesta. Pero ahora eso no le importaba. No estaba deprimida. Pero se sentía triste.

-¿Por qué sigues con él?... si te trata tan mal…- dijo irritado Malfoy. Aun seguía pensando, tratando de razonar. De averiguar por que aun seguía con el…

-Por que me necesita… y me quiere…- dijo sin verle a los ojos.

-Mírame…- Ordenó. El chico se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la castaña.

Hermione clavo los ojos en los del chico haciendo que se le revolvieran las ideas por un segundo...- Necesitas pensar…averiguar que es lo que en verdad deseas. Por que tu no quieres una vida junto a el… se nota claramente. Y esta mal sacrificar tu felicidad por la de alguien más… búscate a alguien mejor. Alguien que sepa cuidarte y respetarte, darte tu lugar y darte lo que en verdad necesitas. Tiempo para ti misma.

Al terminar de decir esto Draco salio de la casa de Hermione confundido por todo lo que le había contado. No sabia si estaba enojado con ella por aguantar a esa estupida comadreja o enojado con el por no saber ocultar esos sentimientos que poco a poco empezaban a florecer.

Se recostó sobre su cama con intención de dormir…pero esa noche…no hizo más que pensar en su vecina.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione se levanto de mejor humor. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el huroncito botador al final de todo era un amigo, bueno, tal vez amigo es una palabra grande ¿Compañero? Tal vez.

Ese domingo como todos los demás fines de semana. Salio a correr y regreso al poco rato con la compra hecha. Invitaría a desayunar al huron albino. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿de donde había sacado Malfoy la comida china?

Preparo omelet de queso con champiñones esperando que le gustaran al rubio. Al terminar, salio de su casa y toco en la puerta del rubio. Cuando se abrió la puerta observó al chico que nuevamente había salido solo con pantalonera para dormir. _"¿Es que no tiene ropa?"_ se pregunto.

-¿Vas a babear cada que me veas así?- bromeó el muchacho.

-Vístete Malfoy que desayunaras conmigo. - Sentencio la chica y se apresuro a su apartamento dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando Draco Malfoy entro en la casa de la castaña jamás imagino que ese rico aroma lo había causado la comida de la chica.

-Siéntate- dijo la chica nerviosa. Y lo raro es que no sabía porque se encontraba nerviosa. –Prepare omelet de queso con champiñones. Espero que a tu lindo estomago le guste.-

-Gracias por invitarme…la verdad es que estaba por prepararme algo yo mismo…-

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Hermione sentándose a desayunar.

-…pues…algo que me enseño mi madre.-

-Aja...deja de decir mentiras que se te caerán los dientes- dijo la chica y los dos rieron y comenzaron a desayunar.

-Draco…-

Escuchar su nombre de la boca de la chica lo tomo de sorpresa. Hermione al notar esto se apresuro a decir.

–…espero que no te importe que te llame Draco, y tu puedes llamarme Hermione, si quieres...- dijo con una sonrisa y regreso a lo que iba a decirle - ¿Cómo conseguiste la comida china?

Draco comenzó a reír y Hermione supuso que seria una buena anécdota.

-…no vallas a burlarte- dijo riéndose -...quería llamarle a Blaise por el celular pero no encontraba el numero que me había dejado… intente con varios números al azar…y cuando contestaban preguntaba por Blaise… (Un chico con voz bastante afeminada me dijo que mi voz sonaba muy sexy por el teléfono, y que prefería que no rompiera mis huevos en el sartén equivocado…que lo llamara después) en realidad no se que significa eso. ¡No te rías así!... Hermione reacciona.-Draco le daba unos leves golpecitos en la espalda a Hermione que se encontraba casi petrificada excepto que su cuerpo daba leves espasmos al reír.

-Lo…siento…Mira…te…explico- continuaba riendo- ese chico…era gay…te aplico el doble sentido…cosa muggle…con-continua…- no paraba de reír.

-No. Ahora me dices ratona- la apuntaba con el dedo.

-Romper tus huevos en el sartén… ¿Enserio no entiendes?- el rubio aun la miraba aturdido- ¡Draco por Merlín! no me hagas decirlo…Tus…h-u-e-v-o-s…- Dijo mirándole "ahí abajo" y Draco entendió que era lo que ese chico pervertido trataba de decirle…claro que idiota había sido.

-No... Que enfermo…-

-Continúa Draco… que más. Que más sobre la comida…-

Aun aturdido por la increíble humillación que acaba de pasarle desvío su mirada hacia la chica. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan linda y con tontos dientes, que ahora eran perfectos, ya no parecían de un conejo. Simplemente hermosa.

-Entonces…seguía llamando y preguntando por Blaise. Y cuando marque decidido que era el ultimo numero que marcaba me contesto una mujer con acento extraño y me dijo que pidiera mi orden…y le ordene que me comunicara con Blaise…- Hermione lo miraba atenta a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Draco. Sus labios eran tan delgados. -…me dijo que estaba equivocado que ese era un restaurante de comida china…aproveche y pedí de cenar, es todo…- Draco levanto los hombros sin importancia.

La chica comenzó a reír y pronto le siguió el chico. En la habitación solo se escuchaban risas de dos personas que comenzaban una linda amistad…

Un ex mortifago y una heroína…

* * *

Nos leemos pronto

Espero sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Se que me tarde un poco mas de lo que acostumbro. Lo siento, pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Disfrutenlo.

Nota: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertecen. Son de la grande: JK Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo 5

La chica comenzó a reír y pronto le siguió el chico. En la habitación solo se escuchaban risas de dos personas que comenzaban una linda amistad…

Un ex mortifago y una heroína…

…

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Draco ayudo a Hermione a recoger la mesa. Ya solo quedaban los trastes sucios en el fregadero.

-Deja eso ratona, no los laves…ya me encargo.- la chica lo miro confundida.

-No sabes hacerlo. ¡No sabes hacer nada! ...sin ofender…- dijo sonriendo.

El chico la miro ofendido – Eres mala Hermione. Pero ahora veras. ¡Dorys! – llamo el rubio, y una elfina apareció dentro de la cocina de la castaña. – ¿Quisieras lavar esos trastes Dorys? ¿Por favor?

-¡NOOO! ¡DRACO MALFOY SE QUE ERES UN ARISTOCRATA INUTIL! ¡PERO A LA ELFINA NO LE ORDENAS!… ¡NO MIENTRAS ESTE PRESENTE YO!- dijo Hermione asustando a la pobre elfa.

-Hey respira profundo Granger. No le eh ordenado nada.- dijo Draco tocándole los hombros a la castaña para calmarla.- Le he pedido que lo hiciera de forma educada. Además ella es libre. Le pago por ayudarnos a mi y mi madre.-

-¿Enserio? Creí que…-

-¿Que la trataba igual que mi padre trataba a Dobby?-

-Si…- dijo apenada la muchacha.

-Te equivocas… Lucius tenía una forma cruel de tratar a la servidumbre. No soy como el…- Expresó con una mirada triste.- Quería a Dobby como a un mejor amigo. Me dolió que se fuera…y me sentí impotente al no estar con él cuando murió…era un elfo muy noble.- El chico tenia la cabeza baja.

La chica se acerco un poco mas a el y le tomo de las mejillas alzando su rostro.

-Eres diferente Draco Malfoy. No te conozco…Pero seria un placer conocerte…Si tú me dejas.- Le dijo de la manera más sincera y dulce que alguien podría expresar. – Quisiera que fuéramos amigos.

-Gracias Mione.- Expreso el chico ruborizado y confundido ante sus palabras.

Cuando sus manos tocaron sus mejillas, algo dentro del chico exploto, como si de pronto nada existiera en el mundo. Solo ellos dos. Se sintió feliz, se sintió a gusto, se sintió completo.

Los ojos de Hermione no podían quitar la vista de los ojos del Slytherin. Sentía que de pronto tenia todo lo que quería en su vida y al mismo tiempo nada. Los dos se acercaron temiendo lo obvio. Cerraron sus ojos y encontraron sus labios. Las manos de Hermione seguían sobre las mejillas del rubio. Y este poso sus manos, una sobre la espalda de Hermione y la otra en su mejilla. El beso era lento, disfrutando de los labios de cada uno. Perdieron todo conocimiento. Se besaron durante casi un minuto. Hermione fue la primera en desprenderse de ese beso adormecedor. Lo miro a los ojos y por un instante olvido a quien estaba besando. Se separo bruscamente de el. Y ambos se miraron culpables y confundidos.

"_Que diablos fue eso Hermione"_ pensó la chica muy ruborizada.

"_Que mierda acaba de pasar" _se preocupó Draco.

-Creo que será mejor que te vallas.- Sentencio Hermione muy confundida y claramente molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te bese? O ¿Por qué tu me besaste a mi?- expreso molesto.

-Tal vez por que ambos nos besamos Malfoy- se volteo la chica dándole la espalda caminando hacia el balcón.

\- ¡Y eso te molestó! - bufo el chico. – Debería molestarte que tu novio no te bese como lo acabo de hacer yo Hermione. O que tu me hallas besado tan dulcemente y te haga sentir culpable por no sentirte así cuando besas a la comadreja.- Dijo el rubio de una manera orgullosa. Haciendo voltear a la chica.

-¡No digas nada de Ron que no tiene nada que ver en esto!-

-¡¿Entonces que fue lo que no te pareció?! –

-Que me halla gustado besarte…eso no me pareció…- expreso la chica dejando aturdido al Slytherin…

Hermione salio de su casa tan pronto como menciono eso. Draco se había quedado aturdido y aprovecho ese momento de inexpresividad para escapar de el. ¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿Por qué había sentido algo al besarlo? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que había sentido? Apenas lo conocía no podía haber sentido algo así. No era lógico.

Camino por un largo rato por las calles de Londres pensando que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera separado del platino. ¿Seguirían besándose? Esa chispa que había sentido al besarlo…Merlín, jamás la había sentido. Pero ¿Por qué el? Se obligo a dejar de pensar en Draco. Camino hasta un callejón oscuro para poder desaparecer.

…

El chico se quedo mirando en algún punto invisible pensando en lo que la chica acababa de decirle _"Le gusto besarme" _esas tres simples palabras para el significaban un laberinto entero por descifrar. A el también le había gustado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero para ella ¿era algo más? Algo que ni ella podría definir. El tampoco podía definir más allá de sus labios. En ese momento sintió que flotaba, pero ¿Por qué? no quería alejarse de ella. Le gustaba la poca compañía que le otorgaba, le hacia sentir bien. Apenas la comenzaba a tratar aunque lo poco que lo había hecho descubrió que Hermione era un chica frágil y dulce, con temperamento. Le gustaba.

Decidio que irla a buscar seria mas prudente. Le pediría una disculpa aunque ella también le hubiese besado. Pero lo haría, quería su amistad mucho más de lo que el mismo creía. El único problema era que no sabía hacia donde había corrido la chica. Pero la esperaría. Salio del apartamento de Hermione y camino hacia el suyo.

La esperaría.

…

Hermione llego a la Madriguera, hablaría con Ron. Aquello ocurrido hace un par de horas la había sacado de su realidad. Necesitaba hablar con su novio. Arreglar las cosas la podrían hacer sentir mejor. Y sobre todo regresar a la realidad en que ella vivía.

Toca a la puerta, no quería entrar y encontrarse con Ron. Esperar a que le abrieran le serviría para despejar a cierto rubio de su cabeza.

-¿Quien es?- se escucho una voz que Hermione reconoció al instante. Era Bill.

-Soy, Hermione. Bill –

-Hermione – dijo Bill abriendo la puerta.- Sabes que no debes tocar, esta es tu casa, pasa.

-Gracias Bill. ¿Esta Ron?-

-Si, esta en su habitación con Harry. Sube, le dará gusto verte. Ah estado un poco triste-

Hermione subió por las escaleras esperando que no rechazara su visita. Ahora solo quería verlo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos muchachos jugando ajedrez mágico, al escuchar que se abrió la puerta Ron se paro de golpe golpeándose en la rodilla por la sorpresa.

-Hermione...Q-Que linda sorpresa, pasa.- dijo el pelirrojo alcanzándola y abrazándola.

-Ron. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?...Hola Harry –

-Hola Herms. Yo…eh, iré a ver que hacer con Bill. Que gusto verte.- dijo dándole un beso amistoso a Hermione.

-Ron yo. Quiero disculparme por haberte gritado…-

-No Herms. Discúlpame tú a mí. Actúe como un bruto. Te juro que no volverá a pasar.-

-Creo que los actuamos como brutos.- dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro- Quiero que estemos bien. Te quiero.-

Ron al escuchar estas palabras de la boca de su chica solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza.

¿Y Hermione de verdad creía eso? Ya no lo sabía. Pero lo dijo sin pensarlo. Talvez el idiota del huron solo la había confundido un poco. La apoyo cuando se sentía triste y eso trajo a Hermione ideas locas. Aunque no negaría que el chico la atraía físicamente. Era atractivo, muuuuy atractivo, alto y atlético. Y además había cambiado, de verdad se comportaba diferente, aunque tenía sus momentos donde prácticamente sus ojos se obscurecían y se perdían. Ella lo apoyaría ahora que eran amigos.

-Ron, tengo algo que decirte – Se separo de él. Lo que iba a decirle alteraría los nervios de chico. –Draco Malfoy esta viviendo en el mismo edificio…

-¡QUEEEE! ¡Que hace ese huron botador viviendo ahí! ¡Que pretende, ¿te ha hecho algo? ¡Si lo ha hecho lo matare Hermione te juro que lo matare! –

-No Ron no me ha hecho nada. Y de eso quería hablarte. Él…es diferente. Me cae bien a decir verdad.-

-Hermione por Merlín es Malfoy. Ese hurón albino es un ¡mortifago!-

-Era, Ronald, te he dicho que cambio. Creo que merece una oportunidad…-

-Estás loca Hermione. ¡No merece nada! Es peligroso y escúchame bien…No te quiero cerca de él. ¿Entendiste?-

-Ron que te sucede. ¡Tú no escoges a quien le hablo o no!- comenzaba a desesperarse-¿Que pasa contigo?- dijo mas tranquila

-Nada…solo…- el chico bajo un poco la voz casi susurrando – No me gustaría que te lastimaran…no de nuevo…-

-Ay Ron…ven aquí- La chica lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso. – Nadie va a lastimarme. Se defenderme – la chica rió – Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

-Lo siento Hermione. A veces dejo de creer que eres mas fuerte de lo que te vez.-

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina para cenar.

-Hola señora Weasley.-

-Hola querida…que sorpresa verte aquí. Siéntate a cenar –

Toda la familia se sentó a cenar y platicaron después por un par de horas. Hasta que llego la hora de marcharse y Ron la acompaño hasta su apartamento. Se aparecieron en el callejón que Hermione generalmente ocupa y caminaron hasta el edificio tomados de la mano.

…

Hermione había tardado y Draco ya estaba preocupado. Si no llegaba pronto iría a buscarla. De pronto escucho que la puerta de su vecina se cerraba. Por fín. Había llegado y hablaría con ella. Dejaría en claro que solo buscaba de ella su amistad y nada más, así que salió a buscarla.

Toco la puerta y se encontró con la comadreja.

-Que mierda haces aquí hurón.-

-Eso mismo pregunto yo comadreja. Que haces aquí- dijo cruzando los brazos remarcando sus músculos en una posición defensiva.

-Es mi novia imbécil. Y yo vengo a verla cuando se me plazca. Ahora contesta. Que diablos quieres aquí.-

Hermione salio del baño y se encontró con dos muchachos muy molestos.

-¿Que pasa aquí? Dejen sus escenitas dramáticas y contéstenme.- dijo irritada.

-Hermione que diablos hace él aquí- expreso el pelirrojo con voz molesta sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Ron ya supéralo.- dijo acercándose a los chicos.- Hola Draco que necesitas.

-¿Draco? ¿Tan pronto tanta confianza? Hermione por Merlín te dije que no te quería cerca de el…-

-Y tu quien eres para decirle con quien hablar o no comadreja.- dijo Draco.

-Ya basta chicos. Draco será mejor que te vallas.- dijo acercándose al rubio y tomándolo del brazo. –Mañana te busco. Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo susurrando esperando que solo la halla escuchado el rubio.

Se miraron unos segundos y Draco se quedo perdido en sus ojos del color del caramelo. ¿Sería así cada que los viera?

-Claro Mione.- contesto Draco.

Al salir solo pudo observar la puerta de Hermione. Al ver al pelirrojo había sentido ¿Celos? De que. De él. No, solo odio. Odio puro como si de nuevo estuvieran en Hogwarts.

…

Lo despertó un golpe en su puerta. Hermione dijo que lo buscaría para hablar con el.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver que no era la chica quien lo buscaba si no un tipo pelirrojo muy enojado.

-Que mierda quieres Weasley- dijo irritado.

-Calla hurón- dijo Ron muy molesto adoptando una posición de defensa- Te advierto hurón. Como me entere que le hiciste algo a Hermione, voy a meter tu varita en donde más te duela - Ante la amenaza de Ron, Draco solo pudo reírse.

-No temas comadreja…a tu chica la cuido como si fuera mía- expreso divertido el rubio.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡O te juro que terminaras muerto!- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando al rubio solo en la puerta.

…

Hermione despertó esa mañana lista para trabajar. Como todos los lunes se preparo y salio un poco más temprano de lo normal, se vistió con unos jeans ajustados azul cielo, una blusa color salmón de tirantes y encaje por la parte de la espalda, un saco negro y unos flats del mismo color. Le había dicho al Slytherin que lo buscaría por la mañana. Así que tocó y le sorprendió que no le abriera con la ropa habitual con que solía abrirle. Un pijama que Hermione disfrutaba admirar.

-Hola Granger. Buenos días-

-Buenos días "Malfoy"- enfatizo su apellido –Dije que necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a desayunar? –

-¿Estas pidiéndome una cita Granger?- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No! Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Acaso eso es malo?-

-Es que siento que me acosas Granger- dijo divertido.

-Idiota…- camino hacia el ascensor - ¿Vienes o no?

Draco camino y se poso junto a ella esperando a subir. Dentro del ascensor la chica pregunto - ¿Por qué tan de repente me dices por mi apellido? –

-Pues ya que lo preguntas "Granger". Creo que nos precipitamos al hablarnos por nuestros nombres de pila…es mejor que nos sigamos llamando "Granger" y "Malfoy" – dijo mortalmente serio.

-Como sea…- expreso claramente moleste la chica._"¿Por qué se comporta de nuevo como un idiota?" _pensó la Gryffindor.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante cerca de la entrada al ministerio por el Londres muggle.

Se sentaron y Hermione ordeno para ambos hamburguesas con papas fritas extra.

-¿Qué son "hamgurbesas"?-

-Malfoy…se dice H-a-m-b-u-r-g-u-e-s-a-s…te gustara-

Hablaron unos minutos sobre el trabajo de Hermione y su obsesión por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Draco es cuchaba atento hasta que la mesera interrumpió.

-Aquí están dos hamburguesas con orden extra de papas fritas.- las puso sobre la mesa y le guiño indiscretamente un ojo al rubio.

-Valla si que las vuelves locas- dijo Hermione molesta- Debería de hacerse la difícil.

-¿Celosa? – hizo su típica mueca de superioridad.

-¿Celosa yo?...Claro que no.- dijo nerviosa.

-¡Que rayos es esto Granger, es mas grande que tu cabeza! – dijo refiriéndose a la hamburguesa.

-Cállate y cométela- Draco imito a la chica y tomo la hamburguesa con las manos dando el primer mordisco y deleitándose con la explosión en su boca.

-Qhe eh ehto Hehmione…Mehlín eh helihioho…-

-Sabía que te gustaría. Y donde quedaron tus modales Malfoy. Jamás pensé que alguien como tu perdiera los modales. La comida se guarda dentro de la boca. Que horror.- dijo la chica haciendo cara de asco.

-A la mierda los modales. Esto esta delicioso…y hablando de comida grasosa, pensé que eras el tipo de chica que solo come ensaladas. Esto es demasiado para el desayuno.- Dijo, y le dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. –

-Bueno…a mi me gusta mas una hamburguesa de quinientas calorías que una ensalada que no llene mi estomago… aunque claro, si como ensaladas…a veces. Y quería que las probaras alguna vez. Solo será hoy.- y se metió su hamburguesa a la boca.

Comieron su hamburguesa sin hablar. Y terminando Hermione pidió unos cafés para poder iniciar la charla pendiente.

-Bien Malfoy…creo que tenemos que hablar sobre "eso" que paso ayer…- Había bajado la mirada pues la situación del beso le provocaba bochornos.

-¿Hablas del beso Granger?- Hermione había querido evitar la palabra beso. Pero este rubio oxigenado se lo pondría difícil…

-Mmm…si- dijo incomoda- Talvez seria mejor evitar esa palabra, m-me pone incomoda.

-Hermione ve al punto…estas aturdiéndome de nuevo...- expreso fastidiado.

-Bien…fue una equivocación, espero que me comprendas y no volverá a pasar.- Determino un poco desconfiada de lo que decía. Le había gustado ese beso y no lo podía negar. Pero por mucho que quisiera, no volvería a besar al rubio.

Draco solo asentía, estaba molesto. El había pensado decirle lo mismo pero que Hermione le ganara le molestaba. ¿Quién se creía esa sabelotodo para rechazarlo así?

-Hermione…yo vine a decirte lo mismo. No me gusto ese beso.- _"Mentira" _pensó el chico. – Solo te seguí besando para no herir tus sentimientos.

-¡Estas demente hurón!- Se exalto la chica golpeando la mesa con las palmas. - ¡Tu me besaste primero idiota! ¡Ahora vienes a decirme que fui yo la que te besé!...

-Ey ratona relájate. Aunque sabes que es la verdad…-

-Bien…- dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa – Dije lo que tenía que decirte, me voy…y por favor…paga la cuenta…y por si te lo preguntabas "se paga con dinero muggle"…suerte – y se marcho dejando al Slytherin en un grave problema.

No sabía como manejar el dinero muggle. Y solo contaba con muy poco no sabía si le alcanzaría. Llamo a la mesera y le pidió la cuenta. Al poco rato la mesera regreso con un papelito, supuso que era la cuenta.

-Mierda…-dijo en voz alta. Contando el dinero de su bolsillo.

-Disculpa… ¿eres extranjero cierto? Se nota que no sabes usar libras- Draco volteo a ver quien era la chica que le estaba hablando y se sorprendió de lo linda que era… Alta, piel blanca, cabello negro muy largo y chino, facciones delgadas.

-Eh…si soy americano. Podrías ayudarme…- mintió el chico.

La chica auxilió a Draco y salieron juntos del restaurante. Ella con una enorme sonrisa y él con un número telefónico, y una cita a un bar.

El nombre de la chica de pelo negro era Jade. Una chica bastante agradable aunque un poco presuntuosa. Pero ¿no era eso lo que a él le gustaba? Camino a su casa. No te nia nada que hacer hasta las once. Así que solo se dedico a arreglarse.

…

Hermione regreso de trabajar a las nueve de la noche. Esperaba no encontrarse con el idiota de Malfoy. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Era tan bipolar.

Se metió a su casa sin hacer ruido con la puerta al cerrarla para no llamar la atención de su vecino, cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola Hermione!… ¿Cómo estas?- dijo una voz chillona

-¡Marie! Que lindo escucharte. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Que tal tu?-

-Amiga…necesito verte. Pasare por ti en una hora. ¡Iremos a un bar! –

-Marie, ¡es lunes!... Mañana trabajo.-

-¡Solo será un momento! ¡Necesitas salir con tu mejor amiga!...- dijo emocionada la chica.

-De acuerdo… ¡pero sólo un rato!-

Hermione se arreglo y espero hasta que llegara Marie por ella. Marie era una chica bajita usaba tacones de doce centímetros para ganar estatura y así quedar a la par de Hermione. Era morena de cabello castaño y de cara bonita. Subió al taxi y ambas salieron dispuestas a tomar unos tragos.

…

El bar se encontraba a media hora de la casa de Hermione. Al entrar se sentaron justo en la barra, donde servían las bebidas y Hermione pidió un whiskey con soda. No era como el whiskey de fuego. Era un poco mas seco. En fín. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando instintivamente volteó hacia su derecha y noto una cabellera rubia entre toda la gente. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una mesita apartada de la barra con una chica de largo cabello negro platicando muy coquetamente. Hasta que…no.

El idiota había besado a la chica…

Hermione no se dio cuanta hasta que se vio a un metro de distancia de la escena. Y se dio rápidamente la vuelta pero una voz la detuvo.

-Ah hola Granger – le dijo el hurón – Te presento a Jade…

Hermione volteo para encontrarse con la pareja. Pero noto que una pequeña punzada de celos atravesaba su pecho…

* * *

Que les parecio?...

Espero sus Reviews. Ellos me motivan..

3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Vengo con un capitulo corto, se que me tarde mucho, algo que no creo volver a hacer. Lo siento pero espero que no dejen de leerlo...se va poniendo interesante esto. :DD

Disfruten este capitulo y dejen sus Reviews...

* * *

Capitulo 6

Hermione no se dio cuenta que sus pies se movían hasta que se vio a un metro de distancia de la escena. Y se dio rápidamente la vuelta pero una voz la detuvo.

-Ah hola Granger – le dijo el hurón – Te presento a Jade…

Hermione volteo para encontrarse con la pareja. Pero noto que una pequeña punzada de celos atravesaba su pecho…-Hola Jade – dijo sin mirar a la joven.

-Que ánimos Granger.- dijo el chico sarcásticamente. – ¿Necesitas algo? Estas interrumpiendo algo importante.- dijo con la típica mueca de disgusto al estilo _"te odio mortalmente Sangre sucia"._

-De hecho si… Pero a solas. - dijo mirando superficialmente a Jade.

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida del bar pero una mano detuvo a la chica.

-¿Enserio pretendes que dejare a mi cita en este bar de mala muerte?... Granger soy malo por naturaleza, pero ante todo soy un caballero…- miro profundamente a la chica y por un instante quiso borrar lo de ser un "caballero" y largarse de ahí con ella. Pero su madre insistió mucho en su educación.

-No Malfoy, no pretendo eso. Solo quiero decirte algo.- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

Salieron del bar y cruzaron la calle hacia un callejón cercano.

….

En la madriguera no se encontraba nadie. Todos excepto Ron habían ido a casa de Bill a cenar. Ron tenía mucho trabajo en SW y quería pasar un rato solo. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación hasta que tocaron la puerta y bajo a abrir.

-¿Quien es? – Como nadie contesto saco su varita y abrió la puerta.

-¡Lavender! Por Merlín te hubiera matado. ¿Por qué no respondiste? –

-Por que no me hubieras abierto de haberte dicho quien era.-

-Tienes razón. Vete de aquí Lavender. – dijo cerrando la puerta pero la chica se escabullo y logro meterse.

-¡Ro-ro, por favor, solo escúchame!…- Rogó Lavender Brown a un pelirrojo molesto.

-No Lavender, te pido que te vallas… ¡deja de humillarte así y consigue a alguien que si te quiera! Ya te dije que estoy con Hermione…-

-¡Pues eso no te importo la noche del día del partido!... ¿me buscaste para que?, si no mal recuerdo necesitabas "compañía". ¿O lo vas a negar?- dijo molesta la rubia y enfrentando al muchacho.

-¡Había tomado! Ya te lo dije. ¡Y que yo recuerde no paso nada mas que un beso!- grito Ron harto por recordarle aquello.

-No importa que halla sido solo un beso Ro-ro. Tienes que entender que si me buscaste fue por algo. Por que aún sientes algo por mí. ¿O me equivoco?- Ataco la chica.

¿Tendría algo de razón Lavender? O solo estaba jugando con su mente. Como Ron no contestó, la chica corto el espacio que los separaba y beso sus labios.

….

-Malfoy…- comenzó la castaña.- Perdón por haberte dejado solo en ese restaurante. No se como le hiciste para pagar. Pero enserio lo siento… –

-Granger ya pasó, ya supéralo. No te disculpes…- le dijo de manera cortante. – ¿Eso es todo Granger? Tengo que regresar con Jade…-

-No. No es todo Malfoy. Solo una cosa mas…- Dudo sobre lo que iba a preguntarle.-¿De verdad no te gusto el beso? – Lo miro de manera decidida e intimidante.

La pregunta le callo por sorpresa a Draco. Se había quedado paralizado de la sorpresa. Nunca pensó que Granger fuera a ser tan directa. Pero, ¿le diría la verdad?, ¿le diría que eso beso había sido el mas tierno y el mas real que había tenido en su vida? Claro que había besado a una chica apasionadamente, a muchas chicas, pero nadie lo había besado con ternura. Y debía aceptar que él también dedico ternura al beso. Hermione se resigno a no recibir respuesta del rubio y se dio la vuelta para regresar al bar. Draco se armo de valor, dado que era un Malfoy y dijo antes de que la castaña cruzara la calle.

-Me gusto el beso Granger… en realidad me gusto besarte…pero… - dijo, y dudo de lo que él iba a preguntarle. Hermione se volteo para mirarlo a la cara. Y Draco se acerco un poco más.

-¿Pero?…- insistió la chica.

-Pero…no se que significó.- Se acerco un poco mas para poder mirarla a los ojos. _De nuevo esos ojos color caramelo. _Y preguntó. - ¿Qué significo para ti?

-Pues… no se. Hurón, solo fue un beso.-

-"Solo fue un beso" – Repitió molesto.

No supo si fue por instinto o por la subida de adrenalina por el enojo. Pero lo que hizo a continuación lo saco totalmente de su realidad. Tomo a Hermione por las mejillas y la atrajo hacia él con un beso desenfrenado y dulce a la vez.

Hermione dudo de separase de el. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Pero no quiso parar aquel acto de… ¿Qué?

Sea lo que fuere, no lo detendría. Se besaron por segundos, quizá minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con ese beso tan dulce…

-Ejem, ejem…- se escucho un carraspeo a espaldas de la castaña. Y ambos chicos se sobresaltaron. Los dos con las caras pálidas por el susto.

\- ¡Marie! ¿Que haces aquí? -

-Bueno Hermione. Tardaste mucho y me preocupe. – Se acerco más a Hermione para susurrarle algo. - ¿Quién es el rubio teñido sexy?

-Te escuche… No soy rubio teñido. Soy rubio platino, y es natural. ¿Quién diablos eres tu?- expreso molesto por lo de "rubio teñido".

-… Marie, él rubio teñido sexy, es un amigo de mi colegio. Draco Malfoy. –

-Amigo… Claro. Es un gusto Draco Malfoy soy Marie.- Lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, casi comiéndoselo con la mirada. – Hermione en que clase de colegio ibas. Este chico es súper ardiente…

-¡Marie! – dijo claramente molesta.

-Tranquila Hermione solo preséntame a alguien tan guapo como el y dejare en paz a tu sexy rubio teñido.-

-Okay. Marie debemos irnos. Es tarde. - Miro rápidamente al chico. –Te veré luego Draco.

….

Hermione regreso a su apartamento tan rápido como pudo. No supo si el hurón regreso al bar con… lo había olvidado…con "esa" chica Jade. O igualmente regreso a su casa.

Se metió a la cama, pero no podía dormir. "_¿Que significo para ti?"_ Esa pregunta aún rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Que significaba el haberlo besado? ¿Qué significaba Draco Malfoy en su vida? Y lo peor de todo ¿Quién era Ron ahora para ella?

Miro su reloj… 1:45 am. Solo esperaba que Ron estuviera en la madriguera y no trabajando aún como casi todos los días.

Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la chimenea, utilizo polvos flu para trasladarse a la madriguera. Una vez ahí, no escucho ningún ruido en la casa.

Camino hacia la habitación de los chicos y toco. Tal vez Ron aún estaba en el callejón Diagón. Y Harry cuando duerme no da señales de estar vivo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena desagradable. Lavender Brown estaba recostada sobre el pecho de ron. Ambos dormidos.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – Grito tan fuerte como pudo despertando a ambas personas de su sueño.

-¡Hermione!- dijo asombrado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Hermy! No, no es lo que parece Ro-ro y yo solo estábamos durmiendo…

Bueno…aunque si hubieras llegado una hora antes tendrías algo por que reclamarle…no seas tonta Granger. Date cuenta que Ron solo busca diversión y eso solo puedo dárselo yo. Mojigata…- Hermione saco su varita y apunto hacia los dos.

-¡Cállate rubia oxigenada! ¡Será mejor que te vallas de aquí si no quieres que te toque una imperdonable a ti también! – dijo apuntándola con su varita.

La rubia desapareció tan pronto como Hermione termino su amenaza.

-Herms n-no es lo q-que parece, d-de verdad solo d-dormimos. N-no paso n-nada m-mas...- dijo muy nervioso.

La castaña con lágrimas en los ojos no pudo decir nada. Solo negaba una y otra vez. Carraspeo un poco para calmar sus sollozos. Y dijo tranquilamente, de la manera más mortífera.

– No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más. Ronald. Es obvio que no te creo. Esto en definitiva terminó. Eres un idiota. Y lo sabes. Porque a pesar de que te conozco de prácticamente toda mi vida, sabes como soy, sabes como pienso, sabes lo que me molesta y no te importó. ¡Y yo también soy una idiota! – expreso recriminándole todo.

-¡No Hermione! ¡Tú no eres una idiota! Discúlpame por favor Mione. Se salio de control todo. Pero te juro Hermione. ¡Te juro! ¡No pasara de nuevo! ¡Solo fue una vez! ¡Nada más! ...Mione tienes que creerme…- Guardaron silencio por unos segundos y al final Hermione dijo letalmente seria y tranquila.

-Tienes razón…No soy una idiota…Soy muy inteligente.- le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. – Creí que después de lo que pasamos juntos, la guerra, las muertes. Todo. Pensé que nos uniría más, que tú aprenderías a valorar lo que tenías, a cuidar lo que más te amaba. Que era yo. Pero está comprobado que hasta la mente más brillante comete errores…-

Ron ya no podía hablar. Las palabras de Hermione habían entrado en su pecho como si fueran mil dagas. Observo como la chica se marchaba sin siquiera dedicarle una ultima mirada. Aunque sea de odio, lo soportaría. Se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras de Hermione. Es más, se-merecía-un-cruciatus. Se había comportado como un animal.

-¡Hermione! Espera…- y corrió tras ella.

….

Hermione llego al edificio donde vivía lo más rápido posible y subió las escaleras directamente al apartamento de Draco. Quería verlo, hablar con él, creer que alguien se preocupaba por ella aunque de una manera mordaz. Toco lo más fuerte que puso por si el rubio estaba dormido. Gracias a Merlín Draco abrió rápidamente, parecía que acababa de llegar, pero no estaba solo. Jade se encontraba ahí.

-¡Granger! –

-¡Ma-Malfoy! – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y sollozando. Arrojándose a él. Necesitaba abrasar a alguien.

Soltó todo lo que había visto en la Madriguera sin importarle que Jade se encontrara escuchando. Al final de la historia Draco tenía una mirada tan oscura, parecía que sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta borrar casi por completo su iris gris. Jamás había visto una mirada tan oscura, tan…letal. Se volteo tranquilamente buscando a la chica de cabello negro.

-Jade, será mejor que nos dejes solos. Mi…amiga necesita compañía y ahora la mía parece ser la mejor opción.- _"Engreído" _pensó la castaña. Pero tenía razón. Draco era la única persona que podría hacerla sentir mejor. Por muchas cosas. Para empezar, no la juzgaría por nada.

Cuando se quedaron solos Draco tomó su varita y salio a toda prisa con una mirada mortífera.

-¡Malfoy! A donde vas – lo siguió la chica. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta a dónde se dirigía el chico.

-Seguramente vendrá a buscarte la estupida de la comadreja. Lo esperare. – Es increíble que siguiera tan tranquilo. Aunque la pupila seguía dilatada. Su mirada gris se había extinguido para dejar unos ojos negros totalmente sumidos en una densa niebla negra.

-¡No Draco! Es mejor irnos de aquí…no quiero ni siquiera verlo. Te juro que soy capaz de lanzarle la imperdonable…regresemos a tu apartamento. Dormiré en tu sofá…-

-Decirlo no es igual a sentirlo.- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos – tienes que sentirlo Granger, no solo decirlo, se que lo sabes…y tu…bueno…quieres a la comadreja…- dijo cabizbajo.

-Solo…vámonos…por favor Draco…- Rogó Hermione. Y lo tomo de la mano que sostenía la varita.

-No. Me quedare a esperarlo…si no quieres ver esto entonces vete…-

-Draco…por favor olvídalo – Lo tomó de las mejillas esperando que cambiara de opinión. Draco observo sus ojos café, hinchados de tanto llorar. Y por un instante sus pupilas se contrajeron. Algo tenían esos ojos que le ocasionaban tranquilidad. Además de las ganas inmensas que tenia de protegerla. De hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara de llorar. De un momento a otro esa chica se había metido tan dentro de él, lo había hechizado, pero con una magia diferente.

-Por favor- Rogó por ultima vez la chica.

-Granger es que…- se llevo las manos a la cabeza – ¡Como puedes estar con alguien así! ¡Es un imbecil cabezota! ¡Joder! Te mereces algo mejor…-

-¡Ya lo se Draco! Por eso termine con él… Creo que necesito estar sola un tiempo. –

-Estaré contigo…no voy a dejarte sola. Y menos ahora que la comadreja estará acosándote…-

-Draco…no podrás cuidarme siempre…- Por primera vez en varias horas la chica esbozo una sonrisa ante la preocupación del rubio. – Trabajo en el ministerio…seguro ira a buscarme ahí…

-No lo hará si envío a alguien a cuidar de ti…- Tomó sus hombros. - No quiero que te haga nada. Si no puedo protegerte yo lo hará alguien más…- se quedo pensativo unos segundos y al final se le ocurrió una gran idea. – Acompáñame…

Ambos entraron en el apartamento de Draco y se dirigieron directamente a su habitación. Hermione nunca había entrado ahí. Era grande. La cama color verde esmeralda al igual que las cortinas y casi toda la tapicería de la recamara con detalles plateados… ¿en serio? Aun conservaba su espíritu Slytherin. Al igual que ella el de Griffindor. ¡Pero no por eso ponía corazoncitos rojos con una gran G al centro de color dorado! En fin.

El chico tomo del closet al igual de grande, un pequeño maletín. Era de pociones. Sin duda lo reconocería en cualquier parte. El presumido Draco lo paseaba por todo Hogwarts a la hora de la clase de pociones.

-¿Que se te ocurrió Hurón? – dijo confundida.

-Pues…ya que lo preguntas. Aunque no pensaba decírtelo hasta que estuviera lista…-

-Que estuviera lista que…- dijo interrogándolo con la mirada.

-La poción multijugos…

-¿Estas demente hurón? ¡Te descubrirán y prolongaran tu condena idiota!-

-No lo harán Hermione por que tu me ayudaras…escoge a alguien que trabaje para ti y dale vacaciones sin que nadie se entere… solo procura tener un cabello de ella o el antes de que se marche y listo…

-No lo se Draco, es muy arriesgado… ¿y si te descubren?-

-¿Hermione Granger esta preocupada por Draco Malfoy? –

\- Claro. Ahora te considero mi amigo…-

"_¿Amigo…estas segura?"_ ataco su consciencia. Se miraron unos segundos y al final Draco hablo.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó...-

-No. Ahora no por favor Draco – la chica estaba triste, muy triste por lo sucedido con Ron y no quería confundirse aun más. – Necesito que me des tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Y te prometo que resolveremos este problema…-

-Para mi no es problema besarte…- Se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente.

Se acerco poco a poco a Hermione. Los dos notaron que una corriente los sacudía cuando quedaron frente a frente. Solo unos pocos centímetros los separaba.

-Si quieres vuelvo a hacerlo y decides si es problema o no – Su boca descendía hacia la boca de Hermione.

Ella quería que lo hiciera. Que la besara. Pero también sabía que no debía besarlo. Draco provocaba en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido por nadie. ¿Por qué?

-Draco no creo que… -

-Hermione…yo si creo que debo hacerlo-

Y lo hizo…

* * *

._.

Que les pareció?

Dejen sus reviews!

Me comprometo a actualizar a más tardar el JUEVES! mucha mucha suerte en TODO!


	7. Chapter 7

**A leer**

**(explicación hasta abajo)**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Y lo hizo… Se separo de la castaña solo para decir…- Necesitas tu espacio, sentirte libre un momento. Estar sola. Bueno…quizá no tan sola…- Sonrió ante su propio comentario y volvió a tomar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Al separarse notaron que alguien los observaba detenidamente.

-No se detengan por mí…- dijo una voz gruesa y divertida detrás de ellos. Que a ambos hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Zabinni! ¡Que mierda haces aquí!- dijo un rubio asustado y claramente molesto. Hermione no sabia donde meterse.

-Bueno dragón…solo venia a ver como estabas. Pero veo que…muy bien…- Observó a la chica de abajo hacia arriba provocando en Hermione un dilatado sonrojo.- Creo que no es necesario venir a verte. Alguien…esta cuidando muy bien de ti…- dijo entonando el "Alguien".

-Creo que es mejor que me valla. Te veré luego Draco.- Le dedico una larga y tierna mirada al chico platinado.

-Claro. Hermione. Descansa…- Hermione salio hacia su apartamento dejando intrigado a Draco.

-¿Que fue eso Draco?...Woow…¿Tu besando a una hija de muggles? ¿Qué rayos te sucede?...- dijo el moreno acomodándose en el sofá y mirándolo ansioso por saber la respuesta…

-Déjame en paz Blaise. Sal de aquí – espetó.

-Eh… ¿Dragón por que siempre evades todo?, es una simple pregunta…- Zabinni respondió irritado por el comportamiento de su amigo. Le importaba lo que sucedía con él. Era su amigo. – Me importas Draco. Eres mi mejor amigo… -

-En primer lugar fueron tres preguntas, en segundo lugar no tengo por que contarte nada y en tercero ¡No se que me pasa!...- dijo revolviendo su cabello con sus dos manos. – Esa chica provoca algo en mi Blaise… no puedo concentrarme si ella esta cerca. Se me acelera el corazón cuando la veo… ¿Qué mierda es todo esto? – dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Bueno… creo que le dicen amor. Estas e-na-mo-ra-do de la san...- se interrumpió por la mirada letal de su amigo que daba a notar un "Avada kedavra". – De Granger…

-¡No! - Gritó. – Solo me importa. Me importa lo que le pase. Es una chica increíble. Blaise, si la conocieras mejor o bueno…lo poco que yo la conozco, me entenderías... su manera de ser te incita a protegerla. Parece frágil, pero es más fuerte que tú o que yo mismo… Ah… no lo se. ¡No se que significa!- dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas.

El moreno se acerco y toco con su palma de la mano la frente del chico.

-No tienes fiebre. Pero si… se llama amor. Acéptalo dragón…- Blaise se levanto para marcharse pero antes de irse dejo sobre la mesa una carta que decía "Draco Malfoy" al frente.

….

Hermione se durmió en cuanto se recostó sobre su cama. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido con Draco. Al sonar el despertador se levanto como siempre y se preparo para ir al trabajo. De camino, pensó que por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tan desanimada por lo de Ron. Al parecer Draco tenía razón. La idea de estar sola y sentirse libre había mejorado su estado de ánimo.

Pensaría en algo para que Ron no la molestara. Pero estaba segura que no dejaría que Draco se pusiera en peligro. No dejaría que lo descubrieran. Le importaba ese chico. Sentía algo por el. Pero que era ¿cariño? No, claro que no. Era algo más. Draco la hacía sentirse protegida, incluso querida…

Ese día fue largo en el ministerio. Trabajo y más trabajo. Estaba muy cansada. Llegó a su apartamento y notó que alguien estaba ocupando la cocina.

\- ¡Dorys! Por Merlín. Que susto me acabas de dar…- dijo la chica sorprendida. – ¿Donde esta Draco? – preguntó.

\- Ama Hermione. Draco está en su apartamento. Me pidió que le cocinara la cena para usted y él. – dijo la elfina con los ojos tan grandes y brillantes por la dicha que le provocaba trabajar para Draco.

-Oh… ¿Ama?...- se preguntó ella misma y salió hacia el apartamento del rubio. Se lo encontró dentro de su habitación.

-¿Draco?-

-¡Hermione!- Se sorprendió el chico. Hermione noto la alegría que expresaba en su voz.

-Hey… estas muy…-

-Contento… si – completo el chico y siguió – Mi madre hablo con Kingsley. Redujeron mi condena a 6 meses. – abrasó a Hermione lo que la sorprendió. Y le mostró la carta que anoche había dejado Blaise.

-Valla. Pues…felicidades hurón. Pero… - se expresó confundida.

-¿Qué?- la miro el platinado un podo disgustado. - Piensas que no lo merezco. ¿Cierto?... ¿Por qué crees eso Hermione?

-Claro que me alegro por ti. Lo que me pregunto es ¿Porque? ¿Por qué redujeron tu condena?- dijo un poco mas alegre. – Llevas menos de un mes en el mundo muggle.

-Bueno… no lo sé.- la miro pensativa. – Pero que importa Hermione. Podré regresar. Y bueno… - dudó – estar con tigo…- se aclaro la garganta.- Vernos de vez en cuando. Si tú quieres claro.

Hermione se reprimió por lo que iba a revelar. Pero no lo soportaba más, él debía saberlo o todo se saldría de control.

-Draco yo…creo que me está pasando algo.- bajo la mirada asustada por la reacción del chico y prosiguió – Me siento diferente cuando estoy cerca de ti.

-Hermione…- caminó hacia ella y tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Me esta pasando lo mismo. No se que pasa, ni si quiera sé cuándo empezó todo esto.

-Losé…pero…creo que no debe de ser así. Digo…tú eres un Malfoy y yo…- se separo de él y bajo de nuevo la cabeza. – una sangre sucia.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione. ¿Acaso no te he dicho que ya no creo en eso? – la miró por un largo tiempo y un poco molesto por esa expresión.

-Estoy sintiendo algo por ti…- soltó la cataña de repente y al observar la mirada penetrante y asustada del rubio dijo- No te asustes, me alejare de ti y se acabó.

-Hermione… no quiero que te alejes de mí…Yo, igual estoy sintiendo algo por ti…tal vez lo que deberíamos hacer es… dejar de besarnos de la nada… – respondió el chico riéndose provocando la risa de la castaña también -…y darnos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor…

-Saber nuestros intereses…- comentó Hermione.

-Si, exacto… - dijo Draco.

\- Y ser amigos solamente…-

-Por ahora…sí –

-Bien-

-Bien- terminó el platinado.

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina de la chica hambrientos. En el camino Hermione preguntó.

-Draco. ¿Por qué tu elfina me llamo "Ama"?-

-Ah…no lo sé Hermione es su instinto. Ya lo sabes…- dijo indiferente.

-No Draco. Dobby era el único elfo que llamaba así a todos. Kreatcher no. Ese elfo solo decía "Amo" a Harry. – Draco la miro nervioso.

-Bien si quieres que te lo diga lo diré. Mis elfos o elfas, llaman así a alguien que no es su amo directo cuando sienten que deben decirle así…-

-No entendí nada…- dijo la chica.

-Dorys siempre ah tenido un sexto sentido Hermione. Como las mujeres cuando sienten que algo no anda bien. Ella igual. Es diferente a todas las elfinas de mi mansión. Mi abuelo fue el primer amo de Dorys. El me contó que Dorys siempre fue diferente. Que cuidara de ella como si fuera mi hermana. Y así lo hice.-

-No me cambies el tema. Por qué me dijo "Ama" –

-Hey… tranquila ratona. Como siempre quieres saber todo.- la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.- Bien… mi abuelo me dijo que cuando mi abuela conoció a Dorys la llamo "Ama", por que Dorys presentía que lo sería algún día. Y ocurrió lo mismo cuando Lucius llevo a mi madre a la mansión. Dorys la llamo "Ama".-

-Creo que no es necesario que sigas. Ya entendí…- le dijo nerviosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo. ¿Ella casándose con Draco? ¡Por Merlín! Primero regresa la memoria de sus padres. ¡Es imposible!

-No te asustes- le dijo Draco – Dorys llamó "Ama" a Astoria cuando visito mi mansión con sus padres.

-Ah…- dijo la chica mas tranquila.

"_Eso es mitad cierto" _pensó el chico. Es mitad cierto porque el día que Dorys le dijo "Ama" fue el día que arreglaron el matrimonio de Draco con Astoria. Desde ese momento la elfina estaba obligada a decirle así a Astoria o Lucius la maltrataría.

-¡Amo Draco! ¡Ama Hermione! Por favor siéntense les serviré enseguida…- expreso entusiasmada la elfa.

Cenaron en silencio y cuando Draco tuvo que marcharse se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla y un "Hasta mañana ratona…" y un sin fin de emociones atrapadas dentro de sus intensos ojos grises.

….

Seis meses después…

Dos amigos salían del edificio hacia el ministerio de magia.

-¡Joder! Hermione no cumpliré esa estúpida apuesta…- dijo Draco Malfoy completamente extasiado.

-Hey… perdiste. Ahora cumples… - dijo con mirada acusatoria

Dentro de esos seis meses los dos chicos se veían para desayunar o cenar, ya fuera en el departamento del chico o de ella. Jamás intentaron algo más pues querían respetar el acuerdo que tenían sobre conocerse mejor. Aunque nacieron nuevos sentimientos dentro de los dos. Ninguno era tan valiente como para expresarle al otro su sentir. Además. Su amistad había crecido muchísimo en esos seis meses.

Tanto que un día, ambos tenían una cita. Y decidieron apostar.

[-O-O-]

"_-No Hermione no iré…Mejor quedémonos aquí o vallamos a ver una película a eso que te gusta eh… ¿cine?...Si cine- le había dicho el rubio. El solo había aceptado la cita con Jade por que se había molestado con Hermione por dejarlo plantado en la cena. _

_-No dragón, tienes que ir. Parece que a esa chica le gustas de verdad.- dijo Hermione divertida pero celosa a la vez. Estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá._

_Ella tenía una cita con Cormac McLaggen. Se lo encontró un día saliendo del trabajo y le pareció bastante atractivo. Y ya no era un idiota egoísta y egocéntrico así que acepto una cita con él y la aceptó sólo por que Draco acepto una cita con Jade._

_-Herms…- dijo a modo de queja. – Por favor…-_

_-No Draco.- salió y el chico se quedó paralizado. Completamente hipnotizado._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento. _

_-Nada…solo te ves hermosa Herms.- La chica llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda con unas zapatillas altas color gris… - Slytherin te va bien…- dijo divertido._

_-Gracias y tu…woow te ves muy bien – Draco llevaba un traje gris que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos grises y una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados se veía…sexy._

_Un timbre los saco de su trance. El rubio se acercó a abrir la puerta. Era Cormac._

_-Cormac…- dijo a modo de queja._

_-¿Malfoy?- preguntó confundido.- Es el departamento de Hermione ¿Cierto?- Miro el numero de apartamento a un lado del timbre._

_-¡Hola Cormac!- dijo una castaña detrás del platinado._

_-"Hola Cormac"- imito el rubio molesto y con una voz chillona. Provocando una mirada de maldición imperdonable de Hermione.- Como sea. Me voy… mi súper chica Jade me espera.- dijo petulante._

_-Idiota…- susurro la chica molesta. - ¡Draco!- grito la chica – necesito hablarte un minuto… a solas._

_A Hermione se le había ocurrido algo. Después de todo solo se vive una vez… entraron el la habitación de la chica. Draco se sintió tan bien, mirar la cara de idiota de Cormac cuando entraron en la habitación de la chica._

_-Queee…- dijo Draco irritado._

_-Apostemos…- dijo entusiasmada._

_-¿Apostar?... ¿que quieres perder Granger?- a Draco le brillaron los ojos. Claro. Típico hombre competitivo y completamente dedicado en mantener el complejo de macho alfa._

_-Mira...es obvio que ninguno quiere esta cita. Así que, la apuesta es que, quien llegue primero a casa pierde y… ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver la cara de fastidio de Draco._

_-Hermione ¿enserio? ¿Esa es tu gran apuesta? Guau…en serio eres tan nerd…-_

_-Calla tonto hurón… aun no termino-_

_-Pues termina. Cormac estará preocupado- dijo celoso._

_-Pues deja de interrumpirme oxigenado… Bien, quien llegue a casa primero pierde y, esto es lo divertido… - dijo con una sonrisa malévola, -Si tú pierdes deberas entrar al ministerio vestido como chica. Shhhhh… antes de que interrumpas escucha. Si yo pierdo entrare al ministerio vestida como… _

_-¡Noo! Yo decido tu castigo tu decides el mío es un trato justo…_

_-Bien…- dijo molesta_

_-Si tu pierdes…entras al ministerio como si fueras mi esposa…_

_-¿Queee? ¿Estas loco hurón? ¿Sabes lo que ocasionarías con eso?_

_-¿Sabes tú lo que ocasionaría si entro vestido como chica? Es una pesadilla Hermione… eres irritante y seria una pesadilla tenerte de esposa- dijo divertido "una linda pesadilla" pensó. –es un trato justo._

_-Hecho- dijo extendiéndole la mano y mirándolo con ojos de rendija._

_-Hecho Sra Malfoy…_

_Estaba perdido… ¿como rayos sabría cuando Hermione llegara a casa sin magia?_

"_Esta perdido sin magia" pensó la chica._

[-O-O-]

-Ratona… ten piedad. ¡Se burlaran de mí toda la vida!- dijo suplicante.-

-Lo siento Draco una apuesta es una apuesta.-

Caminaron por diez minutos hasta una boutique muggle. Hermione se detuvo frente a ella y se volteo hacia Draco.

-Por cierto hurón. ¿Qué talla eres?- y lo jalo hacia la boutique…

* * *

Hola antes que nada ¡Feliz año!

Lo sé, perdonen, me tarde muchisimo en actualizar, ya no prometere nada, tuve un fin de año muy pesado pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Espero me sigan leyendo y ya saben dejen reviews...

Suerte!


End file.
